Power Rangers Dino Omega
by Seiryu.001
Summary: Después de que los PR Furia Dragon derrotaran del malvado Ivan Ooze, hubo una gran paz en todo el universo, pero en la tierra la paz no duro para siempre, ya que un nuevo mal esta por llegar y un joven de 17 años pariente del Ranger Legendario deberá reunir a un grupo de chicos de su edad para así formar un nuevo grupo de Rangers y defender a la humanidad y al planeta tierra.
1. El ultimo legado de Zordon

**Como les va a todos los lectores, espero que hayan tenido un feliz año nuevo, quería subir mi Fic ayer pero no tuve tiempo, así que lo trate de subirlo el día de hoy, espero que les guste mi fic. Y de seguro se preguntaran el porque mencione a Ivan Ooze, bueno les diré que mi Fic es una secuela aprobada por el autor dragon espectral creador del Fic Power Rangers Furia Dragon, nos pusimos de acuerdo y acordamos en que yo haría una secuela de su fic y cuando termine mi fic, el hará la ultima secuela. (Y si piensan que les estoy mintiendo, deben leer el ultima capitulo de su Fic de PR Furia Dragon y se darán cuenta que les dije la verdad).**

**Bueno espero que disfruten mi Fic y para que lo hagan mejor, decidí crear un tema (algo original) de power rangers para mi Fic (y esta traducida en español para algunos) espero que les guste el tema que hice, para que este tema que hice les salga bien al tratar de cantarlo, deben mesclar el tono de canción de los mighty morphin con la de dino charge y verán que la canción es algo pegajosa).**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**we must defend humanity**

**(hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**we have a great ability**

**(tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**to fight against evil**

**(para luchar contra la maldad)**

**our destiny is to save the world**

**(nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**with all our, Power**

**(con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**never give up**

**(nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**protect the planet earth**

**(protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Go Go, all together**

**(Go Go, todos juntos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**1: El ultimo legado de Zordon, Una Nueva Generación.**

En algún lugar del universo en un planeta, apareció la figura de un ser encapuchado que entro en una cueva y al seguir su camino se pudo ver que al final de la cueva, había una especie de altar con unas 7 energías de colores diferentes.

-Lo que dijo el amo Durahan fue cierto, estas armas son el ultimo legado de Zordon-dijo el encapuchado-Es hora de cumplir con la orden y es destruir este último legado que queda del olvidado Zordon jajaja.

Y en eso saco una espada y se fue acercando al altar pero antes de que dar los últimos pasos, unos láser detuvieron su camino, haciendo que el encapuchado se volteara.

-Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, no es nada más que el Red Space Ranger-dijo el encapuchado-Andros no es así.

-Parece que sabes sobre mí, pero ahora deberás darme algunas explicaciones-dijo Andros.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo Ranger-dijo el encapuchado comenzando a atacar a Andros- Así que aléjate de mi camino.

-Eso nunca lo haré-dijo Andros bloqueando la espada de su enemigo con su arma- Ahora explícame porque quieres destruir estos objetos.

-Deberías saberlo Andros, estos objetos son monedas de poder que fueron creadas por el mismísimo Zordon-dijo el encapuchado.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido.

-Parece que no saben nada de eso verdad jajaja-dijo riéndose el encapuchado-Ni siquiera el mismo Ivan Ooze sabía de esto, ni siquiera Dimitria y su actual guardiana, creo que se llama Elsa no jajaja.

Bloqueando el arma de Andros el encapuchado logro asestarle un golpe, dejando Andros en el piso.

-Ahora quédate ahí mientras destruyo el ultimo legado de Zordon jajaja-dijo el encapuchado, mientras se acercaba a las monedas de poder, donde estaba listo para destruirlas- será mejor que digas adiós al último legado de Zordon Andros.

-¡No!-dijo Andros tratando de levantarse.

Pero antes de que el desconocido pudiera asestar el golpe, las monedas de poder reaccionaron cubriéndola con un campo de fuerza.

-¿Pero qué rayos paso?-dijo el desconocido.

Las monedas de poder reaccionaron alejándose del lugar a una velocidad increíble.

-¡No! demonios será mejor que vuelva a la base-dijo el desconocido y después volteo a ver a Andros, hablándole con tono amenazante-Si piensas que esto se acabó Ranger te equivocas, porque Ivan Ooze fue solo el principio, será mejor que todos los Rangers de la tierra y el universo se preparen porque algo mucho peor está por llegar jajaja- diciendo esto desapareció.

-¡No! Espera-dijo Andros levantándose rápido para detenerlo- Rayos, pero que habrá querido decir con eso... bueno no importa tengo que contactarme con Elsa y advertirle que un nuevo mal está apunto de atacar, primero el mal estado en el que se encuentra mi hermana y ahora esto.

Andros salio de la cueva y se fue del planeta en su Galaxy Glider, pero en ese mismo instante las monedas de poder se dirigieron a la tierra.

En ese momento el encapuchado llego a una base que en realidad era una nave espacial.

-Dime general Ghidorah lograste destruir esas molestas monedas de poder-dijo un ser que tenía una armadura negra con detalles rojos y llevaba una espada en su mano izquierda y su rostro era como el de un dragón humanoide.

Ghidorah es un general que tiene armadura roja con detalles amarillos y negros y su arma es una espada junto con un escudo que lleva en su espalda y traía una máscara que cubría solo la mitad de su rostro.

-No logre completar la misión amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah, mientras oía un gruñido de su amo- No fue mi culpa señor, la culpa la tuvo ese Red Ranger que se apareció, afortunada mente él no sabía nada sobre esas monedas de poder.

-Pues claro que no general, esas monedas de poder no fueron creadas por Ninjor, sino por el mismísimo Zordon-dijo Durahan- Es muy claro que ni Ivan Ooze ni Dimitria sabiann de la existencia de esos poderes, incluso la actual guardiana Elsa, el único que lo sabe es el otro aprendiz de Zordon y ese es... Gosei.

-Jajaja eso significa que tenemos que ir a la tierra y buscar a Gosei, para que nos diga dónde están las monedas de poder que creo Zordon-dijo un general muy diferente a Ghidorah, se llamaba general Naga, tenía una armadura azul oscuro con detalles blancos y tenía una lanza de arma.

-Entonces tendremos que ir a la tierra para buscar esas monedas de poder-dijo un guerrero con tono femenino, llevaba un traje negro con blanco y su cuerpo estaba protegida con armadura y su arma era un arco y flechas, además de un sable y su rostro era cubierto con una mascara que solo dejaba ver sus hojos, parecía ser humana- No es así amo Durahan.

-Así es, pero no hay que apresurarnos-dijo Durahan, sorprendiendo a sus generales- En estos momentos no hay nadie que pueda controlar el poder de esas monedas de poder, pero tal vez haya alguna excepción.

-Pero señor no sería más sencillo si usáramos la máquina para… -dijo el general Ghidorah pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-No necesito usar esa máquina para un asunto como ese, en estos momentos mis planes son mucho más ingeniosos... Ahora debemos dirigirnos a la tierra para conquistarla de una buena vez, no me importa con qué clase de Rangers nos enfrentemos, yo saldré victorioso-dijo Durahan.

-Así es amo Durahan y mientras tengamos nuestros planes de respaldo nosotros no necesitaremos mover ni un dedo-dijo Naga.

-Así es general Naga, bien programen la nave para dirigirnos a la tierra y destruir la única ciudad que la alianza del mal no pudo conquistar... Y ese es Ángel Grove-dijo Durahan.

-Como ordene amo-dijo Tanith- Muy bien guerreros tomen rumbo hacia el planeta tierra.

Y así una especie de humanoides con forma de reptiles y tenían armadura, cumplieron con la orden que les dio Tanith.

-Muy bien vamos, no puedo esperar para destruir a cada Power Ranger que se me cruce por mi camino, pero antes de ir a la tierra tenemos que hacer un viaje a otro lugar-Durahan lo dijo con una voz que intimidaba demasiado.

Y así la nave de Durahan tomo rumbo al planeta tierra.

Mientras tanto en el planeta tierra en una base muy parecida como la de los Rangers furia dragón que se veía que por fuera ya era diferente, solo que el interior era exactamente igual que cuando Elsa se convirtió en la guardiana del universo, se pudo ver a Gosei el mentor de los Rangers Megaforce y a su ayudante Tensou.

-Tensou puedo sentir que una especie de energía Ranger se aproxima a la tierra... Tenemos que saber en dónde estará estas nuevas energías Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-Por supuesto Gosei-dijo Tensou- Me gustaría que Troy y los demás estuvieran aquí para ayudarnos.

-Yo también, pero sabes muy bien que ellos tienen que seguir con su vida, además después de la batalla final sus poderes Rangers están muy agotados.

-Lo sé Gosei-dijo Tensou- Pero ahora tenemos que ver en donde llegara esa energía Ranger.

-Así es Tensou... Tensou ya sabes dónde están esos nuevos poderes Rangers, siento que dentro de poco llegaran a la tierra-dijo Gosei.

-Y tenías razón Gosei, las energías Rangers están más cerca de lo que creemos estarán aquí en Angel Grove-dijo Tensou.

-Eso quiere decir que una nueva batalla está apunto de librarse en Angel Grove-dijo Gosei, mientras observaban el nuevo globo visor.

Mientras en el Aeropuerto de Angel Grove se pudo ver que un chico de 17 años que vestía un pantalón gris, una playera roja con detalles blancos, una chaqueta negra y zapatos deportivos blancos con detalles verdes y rojos salía del aeropuerto y esperaba para tomar un taxi y casualmente llego uno en donde se encontraban dos adultos uno era gordo y el otro flaco.

-No puedo creer lo que veo gordo-dijo uno de los adultosque estaba en el taxi sorprendido.

-Yo tampoco amigo-dijo igual de sorprendido que su amigo, pero después puso una gran sonrisa- Marcelo cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Hola Bulk, hola Skull me da gusto verlos a ambos-dijo Marcelo, sarcásticamente-les molesta si me pueden llevar a la casa de mi tío.

-Claro que no súbete-dijo Skull, mientras Marcelo sonrió y se subió al taxi.

Después de llegar a su destino salió del taxi_ Gracias por traerme amigos-dijo Marcelo

-Ni lo menciones te veremos después en el centro juvenil-dijo Skull, a lo que Marcelo respondió con un sí después de eso Bulk y Skull se fueron, mientras Marcelo se dirigió para entrar a la casa, pero en ese momento Skull le dijo algo a su amigo Bulk.

-Oye gordo crees que debimos decirle que su tío no se encuentra en casa-Dijo Skull pensativo.

-No lo creo amigo, estoy seguro que él debe saberlo-dijo Bulk mientras conducía.

-Tienes razón amigo, bueno hay que volver al trabajo-dijo Skull y se fueron.

Mientras tanto Marcelo entro a la casa lentamente.

-Tío Tommy, Yubel, están en casa-dijo Marcelo, pero nadie respondió-Parece que no hay nadie, tal vez fueron al centro juvenil.

Pero cuando estuvo por retirarse una hoja de papel que estaba sobre la mesa llamo su atención_ Pero que rayos es esto-dijo Marcelo, mientras tomaba la hoja de papel y comenzo a ller lo que tenia escrito

_Carta para Marcelo:_

_Sobrino lo sentimos pero tuve que hacer un viaje importante junto con Yubel, fuimos de viaje para visitar la ciudad de Rif side, volveremos dentro de 1 mes._

_Atte: Tu tío Tommy._

_Posdata puedes quedarte en la casa hasta que lleguemos._

-Oh genial, es…esto es genial, justo cuando vine para inscribirme a la secundaria de Angel Grove, ni siquiera sé porque mi tío le sugirió a mi padre para que viniera-dijo Marcelo algo molesto, pero luego se calmó.

-bueno no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada desempacare mis cosas y después iré al centro juvenil-dijo Marcelo, pero se detuvo al ver en el escritorio de su Tío, había unas fotos de Tommy con sus amigos Jasón, Billy, Zack, Kimberly, Trini y otra foto de cuando se casó con Elsa, otra de yubel de niña, otra foto de sus alumnos que eran Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent y había otra foto de los Rangers furia dragón y se notó que Marcelo sonrió de alegría al ver esas fotos, dio un suspiro y fue a terminar de desempacar sus pertenencias de su maleta y luego salió de la casa para ir al centro juvenil.

Mientras tanto se podía ver que la nave de Durahan ya estaba por llegar a la tierra.

-Señor estamos a punto de llegar a la tierra-dijo Ghidorah.

-Muy bien manden un grupo de guerreros Temjuz, para comenzar con el ataque y para que me traigan esas monedas de poder para destruirlas de una buena vez-dijo Durahan.

-Como ordene amo Durahan-dijo Tanith_ Bien guerreros vayan.

Y así los guerreros Temjuz fueron a la tierra desapareciendo (como lo hacían los masillas de lord Zed).

Mientras tanto con Marcelo, se vio que se retiró de la secundaria de Angel Grove_ Cielos eso fue aburrido tuve que esperar como 2 horas para que pueda inscribirme-dijo Marcelo mientras dio un suspiro- Bueno será mejor que vaya al centro juvenil, tal vez Adelle pueda darme algo de información.

Y así Marcelo fue al centro juvenil y entro en ahí y pudo ver que Adelle no estaba, pero pudo notar a dos chicos uno tenía su color de pelo como el de Carter, ojos color azul, su tono de piel era como el de Andros, mide 174 cm y el otro tenía el pelo negro, ojos de color negro y se pudo ver que era asiático, mide 173, Marcelo fue a hablar con esos chicos.

-Disculpen, saben dónde está Adelle, la encargada de este lugar-dijo Marcelo.

-No amigo no la hemos visto-dijo el chico de pelo negro- apropósito cómo te llamas.

-Oh si claro que descortés soy, me llamo Marcelo Oliver Lynn, un gusto conocerlos a ambos-dijo Marcelo saludando con la mano a ambos.

-Es un gusto conocerte Marcelo, yo soy Michael jones y él es mi amigo Davis Johnson-dijo Michael que vestía con una playera negra, un buzo deportivo negro con detalles blancos y zapatos deportivos.

-Un gusto conocerte Marcelo-dijo Davis que vestía una playera azul con detalles blancos, un pantalón y tenía zapatos deportivos de color azul.

-Bueno ahora que ya nos conocemos algo, les puedo preguntar si vieron de casualidad a unos hombres llamados Bulk y Skull es que ellos trabajan aquí y se podrían decir que son mis amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-A decir verdad Marcelo no los hemos visto ya que nosotros llegamos hace media hora-dijo Davis.

-En serio, vaya entonces ellos tal vez fueron con Adelle, bueno gracias por decírmelo chicos los veo luego-dijo Marcelo

-Claro, te veremos aquí mañana-pregunto Michael a Marcelo.

-Seguro, vendré aquí mañana-dijo Marcelo mientras se retiraba pero no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien y ese alguien era una chica y tenía el cabello negro largo solo hasta los hombros, ojos del mismo color y su tono de piel es como el de alisa, mide 172 cm y vestía una blusa rosa sin mangas una chaqueta gris, un pantalón negro y zapatos deportivos blancos.

-Disculpa no te vi estas bien-dijo Marcelo.

-Si estoy bien, pero deberías tener más cuidado chico despistado-dijo la chica que respondió las últimas frases de forma grosera, a lo que Marcelo le contesto.

-Escucha señorita te lo vuelvo a repetir no fue mi culpa, además ya te pedí disculpas y por si fuera poco no soy un despistado, mi nombre es Marcelo y quisiera saber quién eres joven cita grosera-dijo Marcelo.

-Si claro como si te lo fuera a decir-respondiéndole de forma retadora, hasta que alguien la detuvo.

-Holly será mejor que te calmes quieres-dijo una chica que tenía el pelo negro, ojos color negro, su tono de piel era como el de yubel, mide 173 cm, llevaba un blusa amarilla, chaqueta amarilla sin mangas, pantalón negro y zapatos deportivos color negro.

-No me digas que me calme Yolei ese chico tuvo la culpa en primer lugar-dijo Holly con enojo.

-Si claro cómo no, sabes no entiendo porque eres amiga de alguien así-dijo Marcelo, cosa que Holly escucho, mientras su amiga negaba con la cabeza.

-Hay no este chico solamente empeoro las cosas-se dijo Yolei así misma.

-Sabes no te quiero volver a ver, me oíste ¡NUNCA!-dijo Holly molesta.

-Si por supuesto gritona, además yo tampoco tengo ganas de verte-dijo Marcelo.

-Sabes amiga jamás te vi tan alterada solo porque te empujaran-dijo Yolei.

-Ese tonto tuvo la culpa-dijo Holly un poco sonrojada, cosa que noto su amiga.

-No será que, acaso te gusta-dijo Yolei con una sonrisa pícara a lo que su amiga se sorprendió por la pregunta

-Que estás diciendo, ese chico no me gusta-dijo Holly.

-si como digas amiga, rápido hay que buscar a Adelle para que nos ayude a buscar trabajo-dijo Yolei a lo que su amiga asintió.

Mientras tanto Marcelo caminaba por el parque de Angel Grove algo molesto.

-Esa chica sí que tiene problemas para controlar su carácter, bueno caminare un rato y luego volvere a la casa-dijo Marcelo

Marcelo siguió su camino por el parque tranquilamente, pero de pronto Marcelio vio como unos 7 rayos de color se acercaron rápidamente y chocaron a unos 15 metros de un Marcelo sorprendido.

-¿Pero que rayos fue eso?-dijo Marcelo acercándose al lugar de aterrizaje donde había un cráter y ahí pudo ver 7 monedas que brillaban de un color distinto que eran rojo, azul, negro, amarillo, rosa, gris y púrpura. Y Marcelo se acercó aún más para ver que eran.

-Qué rayos son estás monedas, parecen ser de otro mundo, cosa que seria raro pero... ya he tenido experiencia con seres de otro mundo-dijo Marcelo recordando cuando fue capturado, y vio la moneda que brillaba de color rojo.

-tal vez debería recogerlas y guardarlas en un lugar seguro... y cuando mi tio llegue el tal vez podría saber que cosas son... si creo que eso sera lo mejor, bueno es hora de tomar estas monedas, empezare con la de color rojo primero-dijo Marcelo trato de tomar las moneda que brillaba de color rojo, pero antes de que Marcelo estuviera a punto de tomarla, moneda reacciono y se colocó en la muñeca izquierda de Marcelo rápidamente formando una especie de comunicador (como la de la primera generación solo que más moderna y mejorada).

-AAAAAAHHHHHH, ¿pero que demonias pasa?-dijo Marcelo y de pronto en la cintura de su pantalón apareció un cinturón con una especie de aparato.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando, que demonios son estas cosas?-dijo Marcelo asustado, mientras veía aquel reloj que estaba en su muñeca izquierda y ese cinturón.

en eso los guerreros Temjuz aparecieron frente a Marcelo y se pudo ver que Marcelo estaba sorprendido y asustado .

-¿Pero que rayos son esas cosas?-dijo Marcelo en eso los Temjuz comenzaron a acercarse a Marcelo.

-creo que estoy en problemas, tío, Yubel, en donde están cuando los necesito-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso los Temjuz comenzaron a atacarlo, a lo que Marcelo se defendió con lo que pudo.

Mientras en el centro de mando la alarma sonó alertando a Gosei y Tensou.

-Gosei parece que hay problemas en el parque de Angel Grove y lo peor de todo es que ya no hay Power Rangers en la ciudad-dijo Tensou.

-No Tensou, lo peor es esas criaturas que acaban de aparecer están cerca de ese energía Ranger que sentí anterior mente , pero detecto que uno de esos energías Rangers aumento su poder, será mejor ver el globo visor y ver qué sucede-dijo Gosei, luego ambos vieron el globo visor y vieron a un chico de 17 años que se defendía de unas criaturas que tenían aspecto de reptiles y humanos, pero tanto como Gosei y Tensou se sorprendieron al reconocer al chico.

-Cielos Gosei mira es el sobrino de Tommy, es Marcelo y está siendo atacado-dijo Tensou.

-Ya lo vi Tensou, pero lo que más me inquieta es que Marcelo tiene una nueva energía Ranger y parece tener una especie de comunicador, será mejor que nos comuniquemos con él para ayudarlo, si no lo hacemos podría salir lastimado-dijo Gosei.

-Como tú digas Gosei ya estoy en eso-dijo Tensou, mientras tanto Marcelo se defendió con lo que pudo y fue derribado y los Temjuz se acercaban lentamente para re matarlo.

-Cielos creo que este es mi fin-dijo Marcelo, pero luego el comunicador sonó cosa que sorprendió a Marcelo y vio que el reloj estaba causando un sonido y estaba dando un brillo de color rojo.

-¿Que rayos pasa con este reloj?-dijo Marcelo en eso vio que el reloj estaba dando un brillo rojo y presiono el botón que estaba brillando, en eso Marcelo comenzó a escuchar la vos de Gosei.

-Marcelo me oyes... vamos responde-dijo Gosei.

-¿Quien eres tu?-dijo Marcelo algo asustado y sorprendido.

-Soy Gosei debes saber que mi mentor fue Zordon-dijo Gosei.

Al oír eso Marcelo se sorprendió y respondió_ Espera... dijiste Zordon.

-Marcelo no hay tiempo para hablar tienes que detener a esos monstruos-dijo Gosei.

-Y como sugieres que lo haga-respondió Marcelo, con algo de miedo, al saber que tenia que detener a esos monstruos que tenían apariencia humana y reptil.

-Usa tu comunicador y el aparato que traes en la cintura, si los usas perfectamente creo que podrías tener la posibilidad de convertirte en un Power Ranger.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que Dijiste?!-dijo sorprendido.

-Como lo oyes rápido... no tenemos tiempo que perder-dijo Gosei.

.Pero no sé cómo usar estos aparatos-dijo Marcelo al ver el reloj y ese cinturón y en ese momento los Temjuz lo atacaron y Marcelo se defendió lo mejor que pudo, pero fue derribado nuevamente y Marcelo se levantó miro su comunicador.

-Como se supone que voy a convertirme en un Power Ranger-dijo Marcelo, presionando el centro del botón del comunicador y apareció la moneda de poder y se pudo ver que tenía la imagen de un dinosaurio.

-Eso es un Carnotauro... tal vez si saco la moneda-dijo Marcelo intento sacar la moneda del comunicador, pero la moneda no salía.

-Rayos como se supone que voy a transformarme-dijo Marcelo y en eso noto que el aparato de su cinturón y lo sujeto con la mano derecha (parecía como los morphos de la primera generación solo que era muy diferente) entonces vio su comunicador que tenía la moneda de poder y el morpher al mismo tiempo.

-Tal vez, solo tal vez-dijo Marcelo, en eso fue acercando los 2 aparatos y vio que tenía que combinar los 2 objetos para transformarse- ¡Si lo tengo!

En eso los Temjuz lo atacaron y Marcelo los esquivo, en eso Gosei le contacto- Que sucede Marcelo-dijo Gosei preocupado.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Gosei ya descubrí como transformarme, es hora de salvar la ciudad-dijo Marcelo preparándose para la transformación.

-Bien dicho Marcelo, estás listo-dijo Gosei_ Yo nací listo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces Marcelo, ¡es hora de Morfosis!-dijo Gosei, entonces Marcelo se preparó para iniciar Morfosis.

-¡Omega Poder, iniciar Morfosis!

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en realidad soy nuevo en esto y espero haberlo hecho bien y otra cosa, no esperen que en esta secuela ponga algo relacionado con el multiverso, como lo hizo dragon espectral, ya que no tengo mucha creatividad como él, pero aun así tratare de dar lo mejor para que así mi Fic pueda satisfacer a todos los lectores que lo lean, publicare el siguiente episodio el fin de semana o es mas posible que sea la próxima semana y que les vaya bien en este año del 2015.**


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**Hola de nuevo lectores, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, el día de hoy aunque algo tarde les presento el nuevo cap. de mi Fic, así que sin mas demora que comience el nuevo capitulo.**

**2: Un Nuevo comienzo.**

-¡Omega Poder, iniciar Morfosis!-dijo Marcelo mientras combino su morpher con su comunicador y se pudo ver que el morpher ya tenía la moneda de poder y Marcelo tomo el morpher con su mano derecha e hizo la pose de transformación como la primera generación, (para este momento el tema de transformación es como el de la primera generación) en eso apareció un rayo y se pudo ver a Marcelo, la secuencia de transformación era como el de la primera generación solo que mejorada.

-Carnotauro-dijo Marcelo que era su frase de transformación y se pudo ver que Marcelo traía un traje de Ranger rojo con detalles blancos, los guantes y las botas eran blancos con detalles rojos y su casco era como el de la primera generación, solo que esta vez el casco tenía cuernos y unos detalles que lo diferenciaban de la primera generación y se vio que el morpher se convirtió en la hebilla del cinturón de su traje (como el de la primera generación) y se pudo ver que en su cinturón había un estuche para un arma

-¡Oh sí! no lo puedo creer en verdad me convertí en un Power Ranger, muy bien es hora de acabar con ustedes, Red Ranger Dino Omega-dijo Marcelo.

Mientras en el centro de mando.

-Lo logro Gosei Marcelo logro transformarse-dijo Tensou_ Así es y ahora él tiene la posibilidad de detener a esos monstruos-dijo Gosei.

Pero en la nave de Durahan se pudo ver que sus generales estaban sorprendidos y Durahan se veía muy molesto

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, ahora tenemos que lidiar con nuevos Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-Te maldigo Zordon, pero esto aún no a acabo, destruiré las monedas de poder que quedan para que así ese Red Ranger no tenga ninguna ayuda-dijo Durahan y le ordeno a su general que siguiera las siguientes órdenes.

-Ghidorah ve a la tierra y destruye las monedas de poder restantes y si te es posible destruye a ese Red Ranger.

-Como usted diga señor-en eso Ghidorah desapareció y se puso rumbo a la tierra.

-borrare cada rastro, cada legado que hayas dejado Zordon-dijo Durahan con una vos tenebrosa.

Mientras en la tierra, Marcelo se preparaba para pelear contra los Temjuz.

-Sera mejor que se preparen porque los Power Rangers han vuelto-dijo Marcelo sacando el arma del estuche de su cinturón- Dino arma, modo Blade.

Marcelo se estaba preparando para atacar a los Temjuz_ Sera mejor que se preparen feos, porque llego su final-tras decir eso Marcelo fue a atacar a los Temjuz con su Dino arma en modo Blade.

Marcelo ataco a los Temjuz con su arma, se podía ver que Marcelo iba derrotándolos uno por uno, hasta que apareció Ghidorah, cosa que noto Marcelo.

-Muy bien Ranger será mejor que te prepares porque es tu fin, pero antes de acabarte destruiré esas monedas de poder de una buena ves-dijo Ghidorah. Pero en ese momento sonó el comunicador de Marcelo.

-Que sucede Gosei, estoy ocupado con estos monstruos-dijo Marcelo.

-Lamento molestarte ahora Marcelo, pero tienes que detener a ese sujeto que lleva una espada, no debes permitir que destruya las demás monedas de poder-dijo Gosei.

Marcelo vio que ese sujeto se iba acercando a las monedas de poder-No te preocupes Gosei lo detendré, pero que voy a hacer cuando recupere las monedas de poder-dijo Marcelo por el comunicador.

-Cuando las recuperes retírate momentáneamente, Tensou y yo ajustaremos las coordenadas de la cámara de poder para tele transportarte, pase lo que pase no permitas que destruyan las monedas de poder-dijo Gosei.

-entendido, no te preocupes Gosei no permitiré que eso suceda-dijo Marcelo.

Marcelo derroto a los Temjuz que quedaban y fue directo hacia Ghidorah_ Cielos tengo que detenerlo… Dino arma modo Blaster-dijo Marcelo cambiando el modo de su arma a una pistola láser y estaba apuntando a Ghidorah-¡Detente ahora!

Marcelo disparo y así logro detener a Ghidorah_ Muy bien muchacho no me dejas más opción te destruiré antes de destruir las monedas de poder-dijo Ghidorah que fue a atacar a Marcelo que cambio el modo de su arma a Blade.

Marcelo y Ghidorah comenzaron a atacarse, pero se pudo notar que Ghidorah tenía mucha ventaja sobre Marcelo, Ghidorah uso su espada para golpearlo 3 veces logrando así derribar a Marcelo.

-Tu si que eres patético, no eres mejor que los otros Rangers que hemos visto-dijo Ghidorah alejando el arma de Marcelo de él- prepárate porque es tu fin.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de derrotarlo, Marcelo detuvo su espada con las manos-Ni pienses que ya he perdido, porque aun puedo pelear-dijo Marcelo con tono desafiante.

-Yo no lo creo Red Ranger-dijo Ghidorah y volvió a derribar a Marcelo con su espada-es hora de que digas adiós.

Marcelo tenía dificultades para pararse y cuando Ghidorah estuvo a punto de re matarlo, Marcelo evadió el ataque dando un giro mortal y aprovecho la oportunidad de recoger su arma.

-Cambiando a modo Blaster-dijo Marcelo y disparo contra Ghidorah logrando derivarlo, pero Ghidorah se reincorporo nuevamente y se pudo ver que estaba molesto.

-Ya me harte iba a destruirte, pero sabes una cosa voy a destruir las monedas de poder antes que a ti-dijo Ghidorah.

Ghidorah lanzo de su mano derecha un rayo de energía, hacia las monedas de poder, pero Marcelo reacciono rápido y protegió las monedas de poder, recibiendo el ataque el mismo, que lo dejo muy herido, que apenas pudo ponerse de rodillas.

-Fue muy tonto de tu parte, pero ahora serás destruido de una vez por todas-dijo Ghidorah.

Mientras en el centro de mando se pudo ver a Tensou trabajando y a Gosei que miraba el globo visor.

-Será mejor que te apresures Tensou, Marcelo esta en graves problemas-dijo Gosei.

-Lo sé Gosei...-dijo Tensou mientras ajustaba los mecanismos para tele transportar a Marcelo- Listo Gosei, ahora podremos tele transportar a Marcelo con la monedas de poder.

-Excelente Tensou hazlo de inmediato-dijo Gosei.

-Como ordenes-dijo Tensou.

Mientras con Marcelo-Es hora de que te prepares porque este es tu final-dijo Ghidorah.

Pero cuando Ghidorah estaba a punto de derrotar a Marcelo, se pudo ver que Marcelo se tele transporto en una luz roja- Que, esto no puede estar pasando, maldición ahora tendremos una gran piedra en el zapato-dijo Ghidorah.

Mientras tanto Marcelo ya había sido transportado al centro de mando_ ¿Pero qué... qué rayos es este lugar?-dijo Marcelo al ver el centro de mando.

-Marcelo qué bueno que estas a salvo-dijo Tensou y Marcelo se sorprendió mucho y cuando volteo y vio a Tensou.

-Oye me asustaste, no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo Marcelo.

-Lo siento Marcelo-dijo Tensou, algo arrepentido.

-Está bien, acepto tus disculpas, ¿pero cómo sabes mi nombre?-dijo Marcelo.

-Yo puedo responderte a eso Marcelo-dijo Gosei, mientras Marcelo se dio la vuelta para verlo.

-Tú fuiste el que me contacto por medio del comunicador verdad-dijo Marcelo_ Así es Marcelo, como te dije antes, me llamo Gosei.

-Si lo sé, gracias por ayudarme cuando estaba en problemas Gosei-dijo Marcelo- sabes este centro de mando es muy parecido en el que estaba Dimitria, mi tío, Yubel y los demás.

-En realidad es así Marcelo ya que este centro de mando fue utilizado por Dimitria, pero como ella falleció, le paso su poder y legado a Elsa, estoy seguro que debes saberlo no es así-dijo Gosei.

-Bueno a decir verdad, escuche algo de eso, pero donde esta Elsa-pregunto Marcelo.

-Elsa se fue al planeta de Eltar junto con Alpha, ella quería aprender un poco más sobre sus antecesores y sobre todo de mi mentor Zordon, como veras yo tome su lugar como guardián del planeta tierra momentánea mente, pero ahora el planeta está siendo atacado por un nuevo mal y para detenerlo debo formar a un nuevo grupo de Rangers y como tu Marcelo tienes la moneda de poder roja, eso quiere decir…

-Quiere decir que yo seré el líder del equipo-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-Así es Marcelo, ahora tú debes buscar por toda la ciudad de Angel Grove a los demás miembros del equipo, las monedas de poder te ayudaran a encontrarlos.

-Espera un segundo, desactivar poder (en eso Marcelo dejo de ser el Red Ranger) me estás diciendo que tu no fuiste el que creo estos poderes Rangers-dijo Marcelo.

-Así es Marcelo yo no fui el que creo esos poderes Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-Pero entonces quien fue-dijo Marcelo.

-Al juzgar por el Morpher que tienes y ese comunicador con la moneda de poder, lo único que puedo decir es que estas monedas de poder son una creación de mi mentor Zordon-dijo Gosei.

-Espera un segundo dijiste Zordon, hablas del mismo Zordon que conoció mi tío Tommy-dijo Marcelo.

-Estas en lo correcto Marcelo-dijo Tensou sorprendiendo otra vez a Marcelo.

- AAAHHH, Te dije que no me sorprendieras así-dijo Marcelo algo asustado.

-Así es Marcelo hablo del mismo Zordon-dijo Gosei tratando de volver a retomar la plática con Marcelo.

-Pero como es que Zordon... creó estas monedas de poder-dijo Marcelo.

-Mi mentor Zordon las creo en base a las monedas de poder que creo Ninjor, a partir de ahí antes de que mi mentor fuera capturado por Dark Specter, me dijo que había ocultado 7 monedas de poder que el mismo había creado, los escondió en unas cuevas del planeta Eltar.

-Pero eso significa que ese sujeto, el que me ataco, cuando estaba combatiendo con esos monstruos, fue el causante de que las monedas de poder que creo Zordon, llegaran a la tierra-dijo Marcelo.

-De eso no podemos estar seguros Marcelo, pero de lo que si podemos estar seguros es de que las monedas de poder vinieron a la tierra para así, encontrar a las personas elegidas que usarían su poder para proteger la tierra-dijo Gosei.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, me estás diciendo que las monedas de poder vinieron a la tierra, para así buscar a esas personas elegidas y yo soy una de ellas-dijo Marcelo

-Estas en lo correcto Marcelo-dijo Gosei_ esto debe ser una broma, digo porque necesitas formar un nuevo equipo de Ranger, si los poderes Rangers de mi tío y Yubel no fueron destruidos, pienso que deberías llamarlos y decirles que se ocupen de este problema-dijo Marcelo.

-pensamos en hacerlo Marcelo, pero ellos tienen prohibido usar sus poderes Ranger-dijo Gosei, mientras se veía a un sorprendido Marcelo.

-Espera que... que dijiste, que no pueden usar sus poderes, explícate mejor quieres-dijo Marcelo sorprendido_ No puede decírtelo Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

-¿Qué, pero porque?-dijo Marcelo_ Elsa me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto-dijo Gosei.

-"Algo anda mal, Elsa nunca ha guardado un secreto, tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy terrible va a suceder"-dijo Marcelo en su pensamiento.

-¡Marcelo!-dijo Tensou, sacando de sus pensamientos a Marcelo dándole un buen susto_ ¡AHHHHHHHH! Que te pasa Tensou, porque me asustaste de esta forma-dijo Marcelo respirando algo agitada mente.

-jejeje lo siento Marcelo es solo que te veías muy pensativo-dijo Tensou, dejando a Marcelo con algunas dudas.

-Marcelo sé que tienes preguntas, pero tendrás que esperar hasta que Elsa regrese al igual que Tommy y Yubel-dijo Gosei.

-como si tuviera opción-dijo Marcelo.

-bien Marcelo esta es tu misión, tienes que encontrar a los demás miembros del equipo-dijo Gosei.

-pero como sabre quienes son los demás miembros-dijo Marcelo con un tono de duda.

-las monedas de poder te ayudaran Marcelo, sospecho que en cuanto estés cerca de los miembros faltantes, las monedas de poder te darán una señal-dijo Gosei.

-"solo espero que no me den una descarga eléctrica o algo así"-pensó Marcelo-bueno si eso es todo iré a buscarlos, pero hay un problema.

-Y puedo saber cuál es-dijo Gosei.

-no se Gosei tal vez el hecho de que cuando salga de aquí ¡ESOS MONSTRUOS ME ATACARAN!-dijo Marcelo con un tono molesto.

-no seas exagerado Marcelo, además eres el sobrino del Ranger legendario debería ser pan comido para ti-dijo Tensou, pero Marcelo se deprimió al oír eso, pudo sentir que estaba siendo comparado con su tío.

-Si el sobrino del Ranger legendario-dijo desanimado Marcelo_ te sucede algo Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

-sabes Gosei, tal vez no sea el indicado para ser un Ranger, ademas no se si pueda controlar el poder de esta moneda de poder que creo Zordon... poro que tal si controlo su poder solo por que soy el sobrino del Ranger legendario-dijo Marcelo desanimado- tal vez deberías buscar a alguien que busque a los demás miembros, creo que yo no haría un buen trabajo.

-Marcelo puedo ver que estas desanimado y se la razón-dijo Gosei, dejando sorprendido a Marcelo- pero en estos momentos tu eres el único que puede ayudarnos... ademas Marcelo pienso que tu destino siempre fue ser Power Ranger.

Marcelo pudo sentir que quizá Gosei tenía razón_ está bien Gosei... los ayudare, muy bien por donde comienzo-dijo Marcelo.

-muy bien Marcelo prepárate, serás tele transportado al parque de Angel Grove, estoy seguro que los enemigos ya se habrán retirado-dijo Gosei.

-entendido Gosei-dijo Marcelo_ recuerda Marcelo, tendrás que ser rápido, antes de que nuestros enemigos se den cuenta de que buscas a los demás miembros del equipo... toma las 6 monedas de poder restantes, eso te ayudara a buscar a las personas que necesitamos para completar el equipo-dijo Gosei.

Marcelo asintio y tomo las 6 monedas restantes-bien estoy listo-dijo Marcelo con decisión_ la secuencia de tele transportación ya está activada, listo Marcelo-dijo Tensou.

-yo nací listo-dijo Marcelo_ ten cuidado Marcelo y que el poder te proteja-dijo Gosei a lo que Marcelo levanto el pulgar, después de eso Marcelo fue tele transportado.

y se pudo ver que apareció en el mismo lugar cuando los Temjuz lo atacaron, Marcelo vio a su alrededor y vio que ya no había más monstruos.

-parece que Gosei tuvo razón, no veo a más de esos monstruos-dijo Marcelo, pero luego sonó su comunicador, en eso Marcelo presiono el botón.

-Marcelo me escuchas-dijo Tensou_ te oigo fuerte y claro Tensou-dijo Marcelo.

-bien Marcelo ve con cuidado-dijo Tensou_ lo tendré Tensou, gracias-después de eso Marcelo corto la comunicación.

-bien por donde será bueno empezar, tal vez en el centro juvenil de Angel Grove-dijo Marcelo se fue rápidamente.

Mientras tanto el centro juvenil se vio a Adelle que estaba con Holly y Yolei_ entonces ustedes quieren tener un trabajo aquí-dijo Adelle_ así es Adelle, por favor no tenemos nada que hacer antes de que las clases comiencen en 1 semana-dijo Holly_ mi amiga tiene razón Adelle, además ya hablamos con el nuevo director-dijo Yolei.

-está bien comenzaran mañana, ya que tal vez necesite ayuda-dijo Adelle, cuando de pronto Bulk y Skull aparecieron con varias cajas, pero Skull se tropezó lo que causo que empujara a Bulk y los dos cayeron cerca de una mesa.

-pero que torpe eres-dijo Bulk_ si como no, mira quien lo dice-dijo Skull y de pronto los jugos que estaban en la mesa cayeron encima de ellos, lo que causo la risa de todos los que estaban ahí, como Holly y su amiga Yolei, también estaban Davis y Michael.

-mucha ayuda, oigan ustedes vayan por el trapeador y limpien este desastre-dijo Adelle_ si señora-respondieron Bulk y Skull, cuando Adelle se fue, se pudo ver que Marcelo ya llego y estaba buscando a los demás miembros del equipo, los únicos que notaron su presencia fueron Holly, Yolei, Davis y Michael.

-miren quien volvió, el problemático-dijo Holly, causando que Marcelo se molestara un poco_ sabes no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo ahora-dijo Marcelo.

-porque tanta prisa, será acaso que me tienes miedo-dijo Holly_ ya es suficiente Holly-dijo Yolei, en eso Michael y Davis se acercaron a Marcelo.

-hola que hay de nuevo Marcelo-dijo Michael_ si pareces estar buscando a alguien, acaso te paso algo-dijo Davis.

-no es nada en realidad Davis-dijo Marcelo de manera tranquila ya que no queria levantar sospechas.

En eso sonó el comunicador de Marcelo, y los que estaban cerca de él lo escucharon_ ¿qué es ese ruido?-pregunto Holly_ no lo sé-respondió Yolei_ nosotros menos-dijo Michael a lo que Davis asintió.

-¿oh rayos, ahora que sucede?-dijo Marcelo en sus pensamientos. Pero mientras en la nave de Durahan, se pudo observar a Durahan y a sus guerreros.

-mírate Ghidorah, un Ranger novato te venció que patético jajaja-dijo Naga riendose.

-ya no te burles, la próxima vez lo destruiré-dijo Ghidorah molesto.

-no habrá próxima vez para ti Ghidorah, te di la oportunidad y fallaste-dijo Durahan-Naga es tu turno y no me decepciones.

-no lo haré señor-dijo Naga y después se retiró y se pudo ver que Ghidorah está molesto_ si quieres otra oportunidad Ghidorah tendrás que esperar, por ahora tenemos que llamar la atención de los Rangers y yo sé cómo hacerlo-dijo Durahan y en eso lanzo un rayo muy fuerte hacia la tierra lo que causo que hubiera un temblor en Angel Grove

-pero que rayos pasa-dijo Michael_ no lo sé, pero esto se está poniendo raro-dijo Yolei y mucha gente estaba evacuando el lugar al igual que Adelle, Bulk y Skull_ todos evacuen el lugar ahora-dijo Adelle.

-"pero que rayos pasa"-pensó Marcelo, en eso las monedas de poder que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta brillaron, Marcelo las saco y se pudo ver que las monedas de color negro, rosa, azul y amarillo brillaron, pero no lo hicieron las otras dos_ "esto tiene que ser una broma, eso quiere decir que ellos son los elegidos por las monedas de poder"-pensó Marcelo al ver a Yolei, Michael, Davis y Holly, en espacial a Holly ya que no se llevan muy bien con ella.

-que haremos ahora-dijo Davis_ que no es obvio evacuar-dijo Michael estaban por tomar la sugerencia de Michael, pero Marcelo los detuvo.

-no esperen-dijo Marcelo_ acaso estás loco que no ves que el edificio podría aplastarnos-dijo Holly molesta.

-solo confíen en mi de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo, en eso apretó el botón de su comunicador-Gosei me escuchas ya encontré a los que estábamos buscando, tele transpórtanos ahora, estamos en el centro juvenil de Angel Grove.

En el centro de mando Gosei y Tensou recibieron el mensaje de Marcelo_ entendido Marcelo, Tensou comienza con la tele transportación-dijo Gosei_ entendido Gosei-dijo Tensou y comenzó con la tele transportación y se pudo ver como Marcelo y los demás eran tele transportados del centro juvenil al centro de mando.

Después de ser tele transportados, todos se sorprendieron, claro con excepción de Marcelo_ cielos solo miren este lugar, es como el laboratorio que siempre soñaste Davis-dijo Michael sorprendido_ me sentiría ofendió por tu comentario amigo, pero tienes razón-dijo Davis sorprendido.

-siento como si estuviera en una base del gobierno o algo por el estilo-dijo Yolei, al ver que había mucha tecnologia_ pienso lo mismo que tu amiga-sorprendida Holly por todo lo que veía.

-cielos eso estuvo cerca-dijo Marcelo, en eso los demás lo vieron confundidos-que sucede.

-no sé, tal vez el hecho de que quieres ser una copia barata de Batman, con esta base secreta-dijo Holly con sarcasmo.

-oye eso fue muy ofensivo-dijo Marcelo molesto, por aquel comentario.

-que es este lugar Marcelo-dijo Davis_ bueno si se los dijera no meló creerían.

-bienvenidos al centro de mando-dijo Tensou sorprendiéndolos, causando que todos se asustaran_ AAAHHH, Tensou que te dije de sorprenderme de esa forma-dijo Marcelo_ lo siento

-vaya miren nada mas este robot, parece que no fue hecho aquí en la tierra-dijo Davis_ en realidad estas en lo cierto Davis-dijo Marcelo, soprendiendo a los demas.

-espera dices que este robot es una especie de extraterrestre-dijo Yolei sorprendida_ se podría decir que algo por el estilo-dijo Marcelo.

-Bienvenidos chicos-dijo Gosei y todos le prestaron atención- me presentare ante ustedes soy Gosei.

-hola mucho gusto, me puede decir donde está la salida-dijo Holly_ oye no seas grosera-dijo Yolei.

-Marcelo hiciste un buen trabajo-dijo Gosei_ no fue nada Gosei-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-Marcelo tú conoces a esta cabeza gigante de robot parlante-dijo Michael_ a decir verdad lo conozco hace unos 30 minutos-dijo Marcelo.

-pero lo que quisiera saber es porque nos trajiste aquí Marcelo-dijo Yolei confundida_ saben es muy difícil explicarlo, pero solo les diré que necesitamos su ayuda-dijo Marcelo.

-y como para que-dijo Holly confundida_ yo puedo responderles a eso-dijo Gosei y todos le prestaron atención.

-Marcelo los trajo aquí para que ustedes sean parte de su equipo, para ser los defensores de la tierra, me refiero a que serán Power Rangers ya ustedes 4 que fueron elegidos por las monedas de poder que creo mi mentor Zordon.

Al escuchar eso los cuatro se rieron un poco_ jajaja si claro cómo no, porque debemos convertirnos en Power Rangers cuando ya hay Rangers en la ciudad-dijo Yolei riendo.

-si tienes razón-dijo Davis_ además no tenemos tiempo para bromas como estas-dijo Michael.

-oh por favor chicos lo que Gosei les dice es cierto, miren tomen estas monedas de poder les aseguro que no es ninguna broma-dijo Marcelo muy serio y los demás vieron las monedas de poder y cuando acercaron sus manos a las monedas, al igual que con Marcelo las monedas se colocaron en su mano izquierda y apareció un comunicador solo que esta vez cada uno de los comunicadores tenía su color designado, para Michael negro, Davis azul, Yolei amarillo y Holly rosa y como sucedió con Marcelo unos cinturones aparecieron en sus cinturas y los Morphos eran del mismo color.

-que rayos sucedió, porque no puedo quitarme estas cosas-dijo Holly tratando de quitarse el comunicador, los demás también trataban de hacer lo mismo.

-por favor chicos necesito su ayuda-dijo Marcelo tratando de convenserlos_ si claro cómo no, yo me voy, alguien quiere acompañarme-dijo Holly y los demás lo siguieron.

-ahora que hacemos, no quieren hacernos caso-dijo Marcelo_ debes tratar de convencerlos Marcelo-dijo Gosei_ lo intentare pero será difícil.

En eso Marcelo siguió a los demás, en las afueras del centro de mando_ saben tal vez deberían habernos devuelto al centro juvenil, en vez de hacernos caminar- dijo Holly molesta, en eso Marcelo los alcanzo_ oigan chicos esperen por que se van-dijo Marcelo.

-tenemos una razón para hacerlo Marcelo-dijo Yolei_ además no queremos involucrarnos en otros asuntos-dijo Davis.

-vamos chicos por favor, Gosei me pidió que los reuniera para que me ayuden y además las monedas de poder nos daran el poder para defender la ciudad, al menos podrían intentar ayudarme no-dijo Marcelo, pero los demás no le hicieron caso_ y tú crees que podamos hacerlo-dijo Yolei seriamente.

-ella tiene razón Marcelo, además no sabes lo que dices, nos llevaste a un cuartel secreto donde vimos una gran cabeza de robot extraterrestre-dijo Michael.

Mientras en la base de Durahan_ valla, valla parece que el muchacho ya consiguió refuerzos, pero no parecen creerle-dijo Durahan mientras lo veía en un aparato parecido al globo visor, pero muy diferente tenia forma de rectángulo (lamento si no lo puse al inicio del fic)_ parece que así es jefe- dijo Ghidorah.

-no hay tiempo para hablar, manden guerreros Temjuz y que se hagan cargo de ellos y díganle a Naga que comience el ataque a la ciudad-dijo Durahan y sus guerreros lo escucharon.

Mientras en la tierra Holly y los demás estaban tratando de volver a la ciudad y Marcelo trataba de convencerlos, en eso los guerreros Temjuz se aparecieron frente a ellos lo que le causo a todos algo de temor, menos a Marcelo.

-oh rayos estas cosas de nuevo-dijo Marcelo molesto_ tu sabes que son Marcelo-dijo Michael preocupado, mientras veía como los rodeaban.

-en realidad no lo sé pero tengan mucho cuidado, tenemos que defendernos-dijo Marcelo, pero en ese momento los Temjuz comenzaron a atacarlos, los 5 comenzaron a defenderse con lo que podían.

**(nota: Michael estuvo entrenando clases de karate, Davis comenzó a hacerlo recientemente, Yolei tenía clases de kung fu, Holly aprendió algunas técnicas de defensa personal y Marcelo, bueno ya lo saben)**

Los Temjuz eran demasiado fuertes y todos fueron derivados uno por uno, primero fue Davis, luego Holly, Michael hizo todo lo posible pero fue derivado, al igual que Yolei y Marcelo estaba haciéndoles frente pero luego fue derivado.

-Marcelo-dijo Yolei, mientras ayudaba a Marcelo al igual que Michael_ te encuentras bien-dijo Michael preocupado_ si pero ahora estamos en problemas-dijo Marcelo nervioso, al ver que los Temjuz comenzaban a acercarse a ellos.

-esto sí que ha resultado ser un día de locos-dijo Holly_ ahora que vamos a hacer-dijo Yolei asustada, en eso Marcelo vio su comunicador y su Morpher.

-oigan recuerdan lo de ser Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo y los chicos lo miraron- creo que este es el momento perfecto, ustedes que dicen.

Los demás se miraron y asintieron, se pusieron de pie los 5 chicos_ bien, prepárense opriman el botón del medio del comunicador-dijo Marcelo y todos lo hicieron en eso aparecieron sus monedas de poder- bien ahora combinen los Morphos de sus cinturones con los comunicadores.

Los 4 hicieron lo que Marcelo les dijo y en su mano derecha de cada uno se pudo ver sus Morphos pero con sus monedas de poder.

Mientras los guerreros Temjuz se acercaban a ellos para re matarlos_ están listos-dijo Marcelo_ listos-respondieron Michael, Davis, Holly y Yolei.

-¡Omega Poder, Iniciar Morfosís!-dijo Marcelo, y se pudo ver el relámpago y la secuencia de transformación que al igual que Marcelo es lo mismo solo que con su color correspondiente para cada uno.

-Mastodonte-dijo Michael_ Pterodáctilo-dijo Holly_ Torosaurio-dijo Davis_ Cephalosaurio-dijo Yolei_ Carnotauro-dijo Marcelo.

la transformación de cada uno finalizo y se pudo ver que los trajes del equipo eran igual que el de Marcelo solo que con su color designado y el casco de algunos Rangers como el de Michael, Davis y Holly eran algo parecidos a los de la primera generación solo que con algunos detalles que lo diferenciaban (y si se preguntan por qué no puse la frase del Ranger amarillo "tigre dientes de sable" pues es más que obvio, es por respeto así la primera Ranger amarilla Thuy trang mejor conocida en la serie como Trini, espero que algunos estén de acuerdo conmigo).

-¡POWER RANGERS!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y al transformarse causo una honda de energía que derroto a los guerreros Temjuz que los rodeaban.

En el centro de mando_ Gosei mira, Marcelo logro convencerlos y sobre todo estamos presenciando la aparición de una nueva generación Ranger-dijo Tensou emocionado.

-Muy bien, no hay tiempo que perder Tensou debes transportarlos al centro de la ciudad de Angel Grove algunos monstruos están causando desastres-dijo Gosei_ como tú digas Gosei.

En eso se vio que Marcelo y los demás fueron tele transportados en una rayo de luz cada uno con su color designado_ cielos que está sucediendo-pregunto Holly_ Marcelo sabes a donde vamos-dijo Davis_ pues es más que obvio, a salvar el mundo-dijo Marcelo, de un tiempo después llegaron al centro de Angel Grove.

-muy bien chicos, es hora de salvar la ciudad y a las personas, están listos-dijo Marcelo_ si-respondieron sus compañeros Rangers.

-¡POWER RANGERS DINO OMEGA!-dijeron todos, después de eso fueron a detener a los guerreros Temjuz como a Naga_ guerreros ataquen-dijo Naga al ver que los Rangers aparecieron frente a él y en eso los Temjuz atacaron a los Rangers y para sorpresa de Naga se pudo ver que los Rangers iban derrotando a los Temjuz uno por uno.

Se podía ver que la habilidad de combate de cada uno de los Rangers mejoro después de transformarse, se podía ver que Davis y Holly iban derrotando a los temjuz con gran habilidad de combate y Holly mostraba una gran agilidad, las habilidades de combate de Michael mejoro, con Yolei sus habilidades en el kung fu mejoraron tanto que podía incluso dar saltos mortales con gran habilidad y con Marcelo, bueno sus habilidades mejoraron_ rayos estos chicos ya están empezando a ser un gran problema-dijo Naga.

-ahora es tu turno-dijo Michael_ están seguros de eso jajaja-dijo Naga_ por supuesto que sí, pero antes dinos quien eres y que haces aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno, como van a ser destruidos, se los diré, yo soy un general al servicio del amo Durahan ase días destruimos un planeta entero, antes de venir a la tierra el amo Durahan le dio la misión a otro de sus generales llamado Ghidorah-dijo Naga.

-acaso te refieres al sujeto con el que pele-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-así es y te diré que Ghidorah tenía la tarea de destruir esas monedas de poder, pero un molesto insecto lo detuvo y eso causo que las monedas de poder vinieran a la tierra, donde por supuesto tú las encontraste-dijo Naga señalando a Marcelo.

-pero ahora que tú y tus amiguitos ya son Power Rangers, la única orden que se me dio fue... ¡el de destruirlos!-en eso se vio que Naga fue rodeado por descargas eléctricas lo que causo que creciera- ahora prepárense para ser aplastados jajajaja-dijo Naga tratando de aplastarlos, pero los Rangers lo evadieron a tiempo.

-ahora que hacemos Marcelo-dijo Davis preocupado_ y crees que lo sé-dijo Marcelo igual de preocupado.

-pues en realidad si, ya que pensamos que serias experto en este tema-dijo Holly molesta_ saben no entiendo cómo es que aumento de tamaño-dijo Michael sorprendido.

-"rayos, ahora que vamos a hacer, no tenemos posibilidades sin tan solo pudiéramos llamar a los Zords, quisiera que alguien me dé una señal de cómo hacerlo"-dijo Marcelo en sus pensamientos, en eso Marcelo pudo ver a alguien que le decía "sigan sus instintos Rangers"

-pero que rayos fue eso-dijo Marcelo muy inquieto, por saber que fue lo que sucedio.

-Marcelo te sucede algo-dijo Yolei preocupada_ no… no es nada, estoy bien-dijo Marcelo, en eso se puso de pie- escuchen chicos hay que llamar a los Zords están conmigo.

los demas se miraron y asintieron con un si_ bien entonces, ¡están listos!-dijo Marcelo_ ¡SI!

En eso todos encararon a Naga_ prepárate Naga-dijo Marcelo_ porque te detendremos-dijo Michael_ para así proteger a la humanidad-dijo Davis_ y a nuestra planeta tierra-dijo Yolei_ ya que volvieron los Power Rangers-dijo Holly, dijeron cada uno haciendo una pose como la 1ra generación (pero diferente).

en eso se vio que en la mano derecha de cada uno se lleno de energía de su respectivo color y levantaron sus manos.

¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que de la mano derecha de cada uno que tenían energía, salio disparado tomando la forma de un dinosaurio.

-Omega Carnotauro Dinozord-dijo Marcelo y en ese momento apareció un Carnotauro de color rojo con algunos detalles blancos que venía a una buena velocidad.

-Omega Cephalosaurio Dinozord-dijo Yolei y en eso apareció un Cephalosaurio amarillo con detalles de color blanco y negro y venía a una velocidad igual que la del Carnotauro.

-Omega Torosaurio Dinozord-dijo Davis y en eso apareció un Torosaurio azul y sus cuernos eran de color blanco.

-Omega Pterodáctilo Dinozord-dijo Holly, en eso por los aires apareció un Pterodáctilo blanco con detalles rosas.

-Omega Mastodonte Dinozord-dijo Michael, en una cueva de hielo apareció el mastodonte de color negro con detalles blancos y amarillos.

-prepárense para abordar los Zords-dijo Marcelo, en eso dio un gran salto y llego a la cabeza del Carnotauro_ muy bien chicos, sigan me-dijo Marcelo y en eso entro en su zord y se pudo ver que Marcelo ya estaba en la cabina de control-aquí el líder Marcelo listo y preparado.

En eso los demás saltaron y se adentraron en sus Zords y se vio que cada uno ya estaban en su posición y se pudo ver que en la cabina de cada uno estaba la imagen de su moneda de poder_ aquí Michael estoy listo_ aquí Davis, sistemas activados_ Yolei lista para el combate_ aquí Holly, saben no pensé que un robot como este tuviera un buen estéreo.

-muy bien amigos, hay que detener a este sujeto de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo.

Y Naga vio que los Rangers se acercaban con sus Zords- vaya, vaya miren quien viene, los Rangers en sus máquinas gigantes de hojalata, los destrozare uno por uno-dijo Naga.

Mientras en la base de Durahan_ maldición, Zordon sí que dejo varias sorpresas muy molestas, no pensé que hubiera creado Zords para esos poderes Ranger-dijo Durahan muy molesto- no tiene por qué preocuparse amo, Naga se encargara de eso-dijo Tanith_ espero que tengas razón.

Mientras en un planeta se pudo ver una base, donde se vio a Alpha y que estaba al lado de un tuvo dimensional en donde se vio a una mujer que traía un vestido de seda blanco con una capa azul zafiro y una corona blanca con el símbolo del relámpago_ te sucede algo Elsa-dijo Alpha, al ver que Elsa por un momento se sintió algo inquieta.

-no te preocupes Alpha no es nada-dijo Elsa, tratando de mostrarse tranquila, pero se sintió por un momento perturbada- "pero quisiera saber que fue esa sensación, sentí como si nuevos poderes Rangers y Zords fueran recientemente activados, tendremos que volver a la tierra más rápido de lo que pensaba"-dijo en su pensamiento Elsa.

Mientras en el centro de mando_ mira eso Gosei, Marcelo y los demás llamaron a los Zords-dijo Tensou_ así es Tensou, puedo decirte que estos Zords son una de las creaciones de Zordon-dijo Gosei.

En ese momento los Rangers se preparaban para combatir al lado de sus Zords contra Naga_ muy bien chicos prepárense para atacar-dijo Marcelo.

-estamos listos Marcelo-dijo Michael, mientras los otros asentían, en eso Naga comenzó a atacarlos con rayos que venían desde su lanza.

-prepárense Rangers, porque este es su fin-dijo Naga.

-yo no lo creo Naga-dijo Holly y en eso, con su Zord lo ataco con rayos láser que venían de las alas de su Zord dañando a Naga.

-prepárate Naga porque es mi turno-dijo Michael y en eso los colmillos de su Mastodonte Dinozord fueron disparados como misiles que dañaron a Naga- fue un tiro directo.

-es hora de que enfrentes la fuerza del Torosaurio-dijo Davis y en eso su Zord ataco a Naga, los cuernos de su Zord dispararon rayos de energía.

-y aún no hemos terminado-dijo Yolei y embistió con la cabeza de su Zord y Naga resulto herido.

-ya me hicieron enojar-dijo Naga y en eso lanzo rayos con su lanza a los demás.

-oye Naga, prepárate para sentir el poder del Carnotauro-dijo Marcelo, en eso el Zord de Marcelo abrió su boca y disparo una ráfaga de energía roja, logrando así derribar a Naga, pero Naga se levantó muy furioso.

-ya me harte de ustedes, destrozare sus Zords en este mismo instante-dijo Naga lanzando un rayo de energía más fuerte que el anterior, logrando así dañar los Zords de los Rangers.

-chicos están bien-dijo Marcelo preocupado_ algo así-dijo Michael con un tono de dolor_ eso fue un golpe muy duro-dijo Yolei, mientras veían como Naga se iba acercando a ellos.

-Marcelo que hacemos ahora-dijo Davis preocupado_ no se preocupen sé que hacer-dijo Marcelo.

-y se puede saber que tienes planeado-dijo Holly_ ya verás-Marcelo.

Mientras tanto Naga se iba acercando_ será mejor que se preparen amigos, es hora de activar la modalidad de combate Megazord-dijo Marcelo y en eso, Marcelo apretó un botón que mostraba la imagen de un Carnotauro y los demás hicieron lo mismo, solo que cada uno tenía la imagen de los animales prehistóricos que tenían como Zords.

En eso los Zords comenzaron a sufrir cambios para así formar el Megazord (para esta transformación la tonada de la música es de la 1ra generación, porque no encuentro otra mejor para un combinación de Zords y voy a decirles que el tema de combinación Zords al igual que las transformaciones será el mismo tema) el Mastodonte se dividió en dos, su cabeza se transformó y así logro que se convirtieran en dos brazos, el Torosaurio y el Cephalosaurio se transformaron en pies robóticos, el Carnotauro se conectó con el Torosaurio y el Cephalosaurio y los brazos del Mastodonte se conectaron con el Carnotauro y la cabeza del Carnotauro (bueno es lo mismo que el Tiranosaurio de la primera generación) en eso el Pterodáctilo parte de su cuerpo se formó para la parte del pecho y otro para la cabeza y el rostro del Megazord se reveló con un par de ojos de color verde esmeralda que brillaban, que daban la señal de que el Megazord había completo la transformación.

-Dino Megazord activado-dijeron todos que ya se encontraban en la cabina del Megazord, Marcelo estaba en el medio, Michael y Yolei en su lado izquierdo, Davis y Holly en su lado derecho.

-será mejor que su Megazord se prepare-dijo Naga y comenzó a atacarlos golpeando al Megazord 3 veces haciéndolo retroceder- sí que son unos novatos jajajaja.

-no hay que rendirnos chicos, es hora de contra atacar-dijo Marcelo y todos comenzaron a controlar el Megazord logrando así detener algunos ataques de Naga_ están bien chicos-pregunto Marcelo y los demás respondieron con un sí, Naga siguió atacando logrando darle 2 golpes al Megazord, pero los Rangers bloquearon un ataque y lograron asestarle un golpe así derribándole, pero Naga se levantó como si nada.

-Marcelo ese golpe no le hizo ningún daño-dijo Davis_ rayos-dijo Marcelo, en eso Naga salto y se preparaba para golpear al Megazord con su lanza.

-sujétense fuerte-dijo Marcelo, ya que el ataque de Naga daño un poco al Megazord.

-no se rindan chicos-dijo Marcelo a lo que los demás asintieron, Naga seguía atacando pero esta vez el Megazord lograba detener todos sus ataques_ prepárense porque su suerte termino-dijo amenazador amente Naga.

-yo no lo creo, necesitamos Espada Omega-dijo Marcelo. En eso del cielo apareció una espada que el Megazord tomo con su mano derecha logrando así detener todos los ataque y logrando contra atacar lastimando así a Naga.

-esto aún no ha acabado Rangers-dijo Naga así retirándose y los Rangers se sintieron aliviados al saber que lograron detener a Naga por esta ocasión.

En la nave de Durahan, se vio que Naga estaba furiosos_ odio a esos Rangers-dijo Naga molesto_ miren ahora quien fue el humillado jajaja-dijo Ghidorah, en eso Naga miro a Ghidorah furioso.

-la próxima vez destrozare a esos Rangers-dijo Naga desafiante.

-es suficiente dejen de pelear, la próxima vez los Rangers serán derrotados, así que necesito que se controlen entendido-dijo Durahan y así sus guerreros asintieron- los Rangers y todo el legado de Zordon será destruido de una vez por todas.

Mientras en el centro de mando se podía ver que los Rangers estaban muy contentos al igual que Tensou y Gosei_ lo hicimos chicos, logramos salvar la ciudad y a las personas-dijo Marcelo sonriendo_ si lo hicimos-dijo Michael feliz.

-logramos proteger a toda la gente-dijo Davis aun sin creer lo que paso.

-y no olviden que ahora somos Power Rangers-dijo Yolei con un tono feliz_ si eso fue genial-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-y ustedes que creían que era una broma-dijo Marcelo, a lo que los demás se sintieron algo culpables al no haberle creído.

-lo hicieron muy bien Rangers, lograron detener a Naga y salvaron a la ciudad-dijo Gosei, lo que hizo que los demás se sintieran alagados con excepción de Marcelo_ lo lograron, lo lograron chicos-dijo Tensou que sonaba feliz.

-si lo hicimos muy bien-dijo Davis_ bien Rangers es momento de que sepan las 3 reglas para ser Power Rangers-dijo Gosei_ dijiste reglas-dijo Holly sorpendida por ese comentario.

-así es-respondió Gosei_ Marcelo tu sabes algo de esto-dijo Michael.

-a decir verdad solo se algo-dijo Marcelo_ entonces podrías decirnos las reglas-dijo Holly.

-esperen, no creen que sería mejor que Gosei les explique-dijo Marcelo algo nervioso.

-yo pienso que Holly tiene razón Marcelo si sabes algo de los Power Rangers deberías decirnos sobre esas 3 reglas no crees-dijo Yolei, Marcelo se sintió muy presionado.

-Marcelo diles las 3 reglas, tienes mi autorización-dijo Gosei.

-estas seguro de esto-dijo Marcelo_ si Marcelo estoy completamente seguro-dijo Gosei.

-vamos Marcelo hazlo tienes los honores-dijo Tensou, pero Marcelo sintió muy dentro de él que este sería un gran paso en su vida como Ranger.

-muy bien entonces les diré las 3 reglas que debemos seguir-dijo Marcelo_ y se puede saber cuáles son-dijo Davis interesado en el tema al igual que los demas.

-bueno las 3 reglas son, la primera es que no debemos usar nuestro poder para beneficio personal, la segunda es que no podemos usar nuestros poderes a menos de que nuestros enemigos nos fuercen a hacerlo y la tercera es que debemos mantener nuestras identidades en secreto y no revelar que somos Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo de manera seria.

-ya veo, entonces estoy de acuerdo, ustedes que dicen-dijo Michael_ yo también estoy de acuerdo, por supuesto me uno al equipo-dijo Davis sonriendo.

-cuenten conmigo-dijo Yolei con tono feliz.

-saben no sé si deba aceptar, ser Ranger sería bueno, pero mi cabello se enreda mucho cuando tengo ese caso, así que mejor digo que no-dijo Holly

-oh por favor Holly-dijo Yolei_ no estarás hablando enserio-dijo Michael sorprendido ante la respuesta de Holly.

-"no puedo creerlo, aquí tenemos a otra con ese ridículo pretexto"-dijo Marcelo en su pensamiento.

-por supuesto que lo dije como broma y se lo creyeron-dijo Holly sonriendo, logrando así que todos rieran al ver que cayeron en la broma-además no dejare a mi amiga sola.

-me alegro de escuchar que todos están de acuerdo, la tierra está en buenas manos-dijo Gosei_ no puedo creerlo, presenciamos el nacimiento de una nueva generación-dijo Tensou que sonaba feliz

Los demás sonrieron_ bueno, saben creo que este es el inicio de un gran cambio en nuestras vidas-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron

En eso Marcelo puso su mano derecha en medio de todos y los demás lo miraron extrañados_ que sucede-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno, que es lo que haces-dijo Davis_ bueno, estoy haciendo esto para que sepan, que ya somos un equipo-dijo Marcelo y todos se vieron pensativos, al ver la expresión de los demás Marcelo sintió que tal vez ellos no lo aceptarían como líder, pero después uno por uno comenzaron a juntar sus manos con la de Marcelo, al ver eso Marcelo sonrió de alegría y todos se miraron con una sonrisa.

-entonces están listos-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron-nosotros somos los…

-¡Power Rangers!-dijeron todos, y levantaron sus manos, saltando con alegría (tal y como lo hacían los primeros Power Rangers de la historia).

Continuara….

**Espero que les hay gustado el episodio, me disculpo por adelantado ya que tardare un poco en publicar el siguiente episodio, pero les diré que no dejare este trabajo incompleto, lo terminare haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo y dejen Reviews, para que así pueda saber la opinión que tienen ustedes sobre el inicio de mi Fic.**

**Y que les vaya muy bien a todos y cuídense.**


	3. La aventura comienza

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo episodio, en este momento les diré que me tardare posiblemente en 1 semana para publicar cada episodio, ya que estoy algo ocupado, pero aun así continuare con el Fic, bueno sin mas que decir, aquí les presento el episodio 3.**

**3: La aventura comienza.**

Luego de que la nueva generación de Rangers se formó, se podía ver que en la nave de Durahan, todos estaban muy inquietos.

-en que está pensando amo Durahan-dijo Tanith, quien veía como Durahan estaba muy pensativo.

-no es nada Tanith, es solo que tengo que idear una forma de destruir a esos Power Rangers-dijo Durahan, en eso apareció Naga.

-ya no tiene por qué preocuparse señor ya se nos ocurrirá una idea-dijo Naga.

-eso espero, pero ahora no tengo tiempo… ya que se me ocurrió una gran idea para deshacerme de los Power Rangers, Ghidorah tu vendrás conmigo necesito tu ayuda-dijo Durahan_ por supuesto señor-dijo Ghidorah.

-mientras tanto ustedes dos-dijo Durahan señalando a Naga y Tanith- se encargaran de los rangers.

-si amo-dijeron Tanith y Naga_ a donde nos dirigimos amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah.

-solo vamos a recuperar unas cuantas cosas útiles que necesito para deshacerme de esos Rangers-dijo Durahan, mientras él y Ghidorah desaparecieron, dejando solos a Tanith y Naga.

-ya que se fueron que haremos para derrotar a esos Rangers Tanith-dijo Naga.

-ya que todavía no saben trabajar en equipo, creo que deberíamos enviar a uno de nuestros guerreros para acabarlos-dijo Tanith, en eso Tanith fue a una especie de monitor y se podía ver los datos de varios monstruos.

-a quien se supone que enviaremos Tanith, no se tu pero esos monstruos son débiles para mi gusto, ya que ni siquiera pudieron darle un simple golpe a nuestro amo Durahan, así que no se para que molestarnos en enviarlos a la tierra si es muy seguro que los Rangers los destruirán-dijo Naga.

-tal vez pero estoy casi segura que hasta los Rangers tendrán grandes problemas-dijo Tanith_ si tú lo dices-dijo Naga, en eso Tanith libero a un monstruo y su aspecto era la de un águila humanoide con alas y la parte de abajo era la de un león se podía ver que era un Grifo.

-ahora que quieren, que no fue suficiente que trabaje para ustedes después de que su amo me derroto-dijo el grifo que se llamaba Trexton (este nombre podrá parecer les muy raro y malo a la vez, pero que les puedo decir es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir para un monstruo con esas características otro nombre que pensé era Grifoleon pero luego lo pensé muy bien)

-cálmate Trexton, solo queremos que nos ayudes en un trabajo-dijo Naga_ y se puede saber cuál es-dijo Trexton.

-tal vez sepas algo de esto, queremos que destruyas a los Power Rangers-dijo Tanith_ te refieres a aquellos guerreros que fueron creados por Zordon-dijo Trexton_ así es.

-entonces lo haré, esos Rangers solo son una molestia, no me importa con qué clase de Rangers pele los haré pedazos-dijo Trexton mientras desaparecía.

-crees que logre derrotarlos-dijo Naga_ no lo sé, pero como están los Rangers en su trabajo en equipo creo que tiene una posibilidad-dijo Tanith_ tal vez tengas razón-dijo Naga.

Mientras tanto en el centro juvenil de Angel Grove se podía ver a Yolei y a Holly que estaban atendiendo a los clientes.

-qué bueno que Adelle nos diera esta oportunidad-dijo Holly_ ya lo creo amiga, pero recuerda que este trabajo es temporal ya que tenemos que encargarnos de nuestras inscripciones para la secundaria de Angel Grove-dijo Yolei_ ya lo sé no necesitas repetírmelo.

En eso aparecieron Marcelo, Michael y Davis_ hola chicas como les va-dijo Marcelo_ no muy bien ya que estamos muy ocupadas-dijo Yolei.

-eso podemos verlo-dijo Michael_ este trabajo me está empezando a cansarme-dijo Holly.

-eso ya lo sabemos Holly-dijo Marcelo, pero noto que Skull y Bulk no estaban- por cierto no saben dónde están Skull y Bulk.

-ahora que lo dices, Adelle los mando a que recogieran unos encargos-dijo Holly, en eso apareció Adelle.

-Yolei podrías ayudar a Bulk y Skull a traer el encargo que les pedí, esos despistados se olvidaron del dinero-dijo Adelle.

-por supuesto no hay ningún problema-dijo Yolei_ si quieres puedo acompañarte amiga-dijo Holly_ eso no será posible Holly-dijo Adelle.

-¿pero porque?-dijo Holly_ te necesito para que cierres el centro juvenil, yo tengo que ir a pagar unas cuentas pendientes-dijo Adelle.

-está bien lo haré-dijo Holly desanimada_ lo lamento amiga, no te preocupes nos veremos en el parque de Angel Grove-dijo Yolei sonriéndole a su amiga_ por supuesto-dijo Holly devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En eso se fueron Adelle y Yolei, mientras los demás se quedaban viendo como Holly terminaba de arreglar todo para así cerrar el centro juvenil_ Holly no quieres ayuda-dijo Marcelo_ no necesito tu ayuda Marcelo, yo puedo hacerlo sola-dijo Holly_ si tú lo dices.

-cielos se me hace tarde-dijo Davis_ que se te hace tarde amigo-dijo Michael.

-hoy tengo una entrevista con el director y si no llego es muy posible que no me acepten en la instituto de Angel Grove.

-si quieres te podemos acompañar-dijo Michael_ no te preocupes yo puedo llegar solo, nos vemos después chicos-dijo Davis despidiéndose de Holly, Marcelo y Michael_ nos vemos Davis-dijo Marcelo.

Paso el tiempo y Holly ya había terminado y cerro el centro juvenil_ estoy tan cansada-dijo Holly que era acompañada de Marcelo y Michael-podrían a verme ayudado no creen.

-yo me ofrecí a ayudarte pero tú no aceptaste mi oferta-dijo Marcelo_ él tiene razón Holly-dijo Michael.

-saben creo que para la próxima yo traeré el próximo encargo que Adelle les pida hacer a Bulk y Skull-dijo Holly y Marcelo y Michael se rieron por el comentario.

En eso vieron como un monstruo con apariencia de grifo ahuyentaba a las personas_ que rayos es eso-dijo Michael_ sabes lo que podría ser Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-tal vez tenga una idea, pero ahora lo único que podemos hacer es detenerlo-dijo Marcelo-están listos Holly, Michael-dijo Marcelo mientras combinaba su Morpho con su comunicador, al igual que Michael y Holly_ estoy listo-dijo Michael- yo también-dijo Holly.

-Omega Poder, Morfosis amigos-dijo Marcelo_ Mastodonte_ Pterodáctilo_ Carnotauro-en eso Marcelo, Holly y Michael se convirtieron nuevamente en Power Rangers y se acercaron al monstruo.

-muy bien monstruo, será mejor que te detengas en estos momentos-dijo Marcelo.

-vaya miren son los Power Rangers, prepárense porque tengo la orden de destruirlos, por cierto me llamo Trexton-dijo Trexton_ no nos importa tu nombre te detendremos ahora-dijo Marcelo.

-yo no lo creo Red Ranger, guerreros Temjuz aparezcan-dijo Trexton y en ese momento Temjuz aparecieron.

-no puede ser otra vez estas cosas-dijo Holly_ más vale que te acostumbres Holly, ya que esas cosas aparecerán cuando menos te lo esperes-dijo Marcelo.

-que haremos ahora Marcelo-dijo Michael poniéndose en guardia.

-como dije antes, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es detener a ese monstruo-dijo Marcelo.

En eso los Temjuz comenzaron a atacar a los Rangers y se pudo ver que los Rangers se defendían de ellos e iban derrotándolos uno por uno, hasta que Marcelo se abrió paso para encarar a Trexton.

-será mejor que te prepares, porque serás derrotado por los Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a atacar a Trexton, se podía ver que Marcelo le daba pelea al Monstruo, hasta que Trexton lo derribo con rayos de energía de su boca, en eso Michael y Holly se acercaron a Marcelo.

-Marcelo te encuentras bien-dijo Michael ayudando a Marcelo a levantarse_ si Michael estoy bien-dijo Marcelo.

-fuiste muy imprudente Marcelo-dijo Holly_ este no es momento para criticarme por lo que ice Holly, ahora necesito que ustedes me ayuden contra este monstruo-dijo Marcelo.

-disculpa pero yo no acepto ordenes de ti, me oíste-dijo Holly molesta_ soy el Ranger rojo así que tienes que obedecerme-dijo Marcelo.

-lo lamento pero yo no te obedeceré en nada-dijo Holly.

-quieren dejar de pelear los dos-dijo Michael, pero los dos no le hicieron caso.

-soy el Ranger rojo, por lo tanto tienes que obedecerme y quiero aclararte Holly que estoy pidiéndoles que me hagan caso para que así no salgamos heridos-dijo Marcelo_ yo no creo en nada de lo que dices Marcelo-dijo Holly aun molesta.

-saben podrán discutir después, claro que lo harán después de que los destruya-dijo Trexton disparando unos rayos a los Rangers, logrando así derribarlos.

-esto si dolió-dijo Michael tratando de levantarse al igual que los otros_ cielos esto es culpa tuya Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-mi culpa tú fuiste la que comenzó con la discusión y eso hizo que ese monstruo nos tomara por sorpresa-dijo Marcelo_ quieren dejar de discutir-dijo Michael tratando de calmar a los dos-tenemos que detener a este monstruo.

Pero aun así Marcelo y Holly seguían discutiendo, mientras Trexton los observaba_ esto se puso muy aburrido, que me están colmando la paciencia-dijo Trexton volviendo a atacarlos con rayos de energía y derribándolos nuevamente y acercándose a Michael y Holly para así rematarlos-prepárense porque ustedes ya están acabados.

-yo no lo creo monstruo-dijo Marcelo sacando del estuche de su cinturón su Arma-Dino Arma modo Blaster.

En eso Marcelo le disparo, logrando así derribar al monstruo y alejarlo de Michael y Holly_ chicos están bien-dijo Marcelo acercándose a los demás_ estamos bien Marcelo-dijo Michael_ que fue lo que hiciste-dijo Holly.

-lo que hice fue ayudarlos-dijo Marcelo_ pero te dije que yo no necesitaba tu ayuda-dijo Holly.

-lo hice porque soy el Ranger rojo y es también mi trabajo proteger a mis amigos-dijo Marcelo_ él dijo amigos, acaso el me considera su amiga-dijo Holly en su pensamiento sorprendida.

-ya me hicieron enojar voy a destrozarlos ahora-dijo Trexton_ será mejor que nos retiremos momentánea mente-dijo Marcelo, en eso Marcelo, Michael y Holly se tele transportaron_ tal vez escaparon pero cuando vuelvan voy a derrotarlos-dijo Trexton.

En el centro de mando se vio que Marcelo, Michael y Holly aparecieron en frente de Gosei y Tensou_ Marcelo que sucedió-dijo Tensou_ lo que sucedió fue que un monstruo nos atacó-dijo Marcelo mientras su traje Ranger desaparecía al igual que los otros.

-y ese monstruo estaba a punto de derrotarnos, pero Marcelo lo detuvo y gracias a eso pudimos escapar-dijo Michael

-puedo ver que estuvieron en grandes problemas-dijo Gosei_ ni te lo imaginas Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Holly se acercó a Marcelo_ que sucede ahora Holly-dijo Marcelo_ puedo saber porque nos protegiste-dijo Holly.

-ya te lo dije Holly, lo hice porque ustedes son parte del equipo y como soy el líder mi deber también es proteger a mis amigos-dijo Marcelo, esa respuesta hizo que Holly estuviera sorprendida.

-y se puede saber quién te nombro líder-dijo Holly_ esa respuesta es muy fácil, cada generación de Rangers, siempre a tenido a un Ranger rojo como su líder es por eso que también tengo esa responsabilidad de ayudar y proteger a mis amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo, pero aun así no necesito tu ayuda-dijo Holly_ sabes Holly, yo pienso que incluso el líder de un equipo necesita ayuda para poder salir adelante-dijo Marcelo, sorprendiendo con esa respuesta a Holly.

-y como estas tan seguro Marcelo-dijo Michael_ bueno a decir verdad he conocido a algunos líderes que en algún momento han necesitado algo de ayuda-dijo Marcelo en eso en su mente le vinieron las imágenes de Yubel y de su tío Tommy.

Mientras tanto con Davis_ cielos esa entrevista fue muy larga, pero aun así fui aceptado en el instituto de Angel Grove-dijo Davis-muy bien será mejor ir al centro juvenil estoy seguro que mis amigos estarán ahí.

Mientras en el centro juvenil se vio a Yolei que llevaba algunas cajas en la despensa_ no puedo creer que a ustedes dos se les haya olvidado el dinero, tienen idea de lo que me hicieron pasar, deje a mi amiga sola trabajando en el centro juvenil-dijo Yolei molesta a Bulk y Skull.

-lo sentimos Yolei, pero sabes cómo se pone la jefa si no la obedecemos-dijo Bulk, a lo que Skull asintió ya que estaba de acuerdo con su amigo.

-si yo también lo sé, pero para la próxima no se olviden del dinero-dijo Yolei, a lo que Bulk y Skull asintieron.

Mientras en la nave de Durahan donde solo se encontraban Tanith y Naga_ parece que los Rangers estuvieron en grandes problemas contra Trexton-dijo Naga.

-tal vez pero por ahora debemos sacar a los Rangers de su escondite, para que así Trexton pueda acabarlos-dijo Tanith.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Tanith-dijo Naga_ entonces tendremos que enviar guerreros Temjuz-dijo Tanith.

Mientras en el centro juvenil estaba Yolei llevando cajas de alimentos a la despensa del centro juvenil_ Yolei será mejor que vayas a descansar nosotros terminaremos el trabajo-dijo Bulk_ están seguros-dijo Yolei no muy convencida.

-por supuesto no te preocupes-dijo Skull_ de acuerdo gracias amigos-dijo Yolei, en eso apareció a Davis.

-Yolei como estas, ya terminaste lo que tenías que hacer-dijo Davis.

-así es Davis, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir al parque de Angel Grove estoy segura que Holly me está esperando-dijo Yolei_ entiendo-dijo Davis, pero en eso aparecieron guerreros Temjuz, lo que provoco que Yolei y Davis se alarmaran.

En eso Bulk y Skull también se alarmaron al ver a los Temjuz_ no pu… puede ser-dijo Skull muy asustado_ esto no pue… no puede estar pasando de nuevo-dijo Bulk en el mismo estado que su amigo y trataron de huir pero se tropezaron pero eso no los detuvo ya que se levantaron y volvieron a huir.

-parece que estas cosas los asustaron mucho-dijo Davis_ ya lo creo-dijo Yolei, en eso ambos vieron como los Temjuz se les iban acercando.

-qué crees que debamos hacer-dijo Yolei mirando a Davis_ no se tu pero creo que deberíamos llevar a estos monstruos lejos de aquí, no podemos pelear en este lugar-dijo Davis.

-tienes razón, haremos que nos sigan al lago de Angel Grove, ahí no tendremos inconveniente para defendernos de estas cosas-dijo Yolei, a lo que Davis asintió y se fueron corriendo al lago de Angel Grove y efectivamente Yolei tenía razón ya que los Temjuz los siguieron.

-ya estamos por llegar, pero creo que necesitaremos ayuda-dijo Yolei_ ya lo creo amiga-dijo Davis.

Cuando al fin llegaron al lago se vio que los Temjuz comenzaban a rodearlos y en eso apareció Trexton_ vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos a los otros Rangers, ahora si que me divertiré-dijo Trexton.

-necesitamos ayuda-dijo Yolei_ ya lo creo, pero no sabemos cómo contactarnos con nuestros amigos-dijo Davis_ temjuz ataquen-dijo Trexton y en eso los Temjuz comenzaron a atacarlos.

Mientras en el centro de mando se escuchó una alarma_ que rayos es ese sonido-dijo Holly_ parece que hay problemas-dijo Marcelo.

-estas en lo correcto Marcelo, observen el globo visor-dijo Gosei y los demás observaron el globo visor y vieron que Yolei y Davis eran atacados.

-oh cielos Yolei-dijo Holly preocupada_ tenemos que ayudarlos-dijo Michael_ pero no entiendo porque no usaron sus relojes para avisarnos-dijo Marcelo.

-espera estas diciendo que nuestros relojes sirven para comunicarnos-dijo Holly_ así es-respondió Marcelo.

-y se puede saber porque no nos dijiste ese detalle ayer-dijo Holly molesta_ claro que se los dije-dijo Marcelo.

-en realidad no lo hiciste Marcelo-dijo Tensou, en eso Marcelo lo pensó muy bien_ creo que tienes razón, lo siento se me olvido ese detalle-dijo Marcelo.

-Marcelo no puede ser que te hayas olvidado de ese detalle-dijo Michael_ no puedo creer que nuestro líder sea un olvidadizo-dijo Holly.

-ya dejen de molestarme, solo tuve ese pequeño error-dijo Marcelo_ tal vez, pero tu sabias las 3 reglas de ser Power Rangers, pero se te olvida darnos un detalle muy importante-dijo Holly.

-ella tiene razón Marcelo-Michael_ saben podremos aclarar el detalle de nuestros relojes después de haber derrotado a ese monstruo-dijo Marcelo.

-Marcelo tiene razón aclararan ese detalle después, ahora tienen que ayudar a Yolei y Davis-dijo Gosei.

-Gosei tiene razón, ahora mismo tenemos que ayudar a Yolei y Davis-dijo Marcelo, a lo cual Holly y Michael asintieron y se preparaban para tele transportarse al lago de Angel Grove.

-tengan mucho cuidado Rangers y que el poder los proteja-dijo Gosei y Marcelo y los otros se tele transportaron.

En el lago de Angel Grove Yolei y Davis se defendían bien de los Temjuz_ no podremos aguantar más-dijo Yolei_ tienes que resistir Yolei, hay que resistir hasta que nuestros amigos vengan a ayudarnos-dijo Davis.

-yo no estaría tan seguro muchacho, sus amigos tal vez vengan pero cuando lleguen ustedes ya serán destruidos-dijo Trexton amenazándolos.

Pero en ese momento aparecieron Marcelo junto con Holly y Michael, a lo que Yolei y Davis se alegraron_ amigos llegaron en el momento justo-dijo Davis.

-Yolei te encuentras bien-dijo Holly preocupada_ no tienes por qué preocuparte amiga estoy muy bien-dijo Yolei con una sonrisa_ nos alegra que estén bien chicos-dijo Marcelo

-¡Rangers!-grito Trexton- ahora es momento de que los destruya.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Marcelo y en eso combino su Morpho con su comunicador y los otros hicieron lo mismo-¡Omega Poder, Morfosis Amigos!

-Mastodonte_ Pterodáctilo_ Torosaurio_ Cephalosaurio_ Carnotauro-todos dijeron su frase de transformación y se convirtieron en los Power Rangers._ será mejor que te prepares, porque serás derrotado de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo_ yo no lo creo Red Ranger-dijo Trexton.

-muy bien chicos vamos por el-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos lo siguieron y atacaron a Trexton, los Rangers.

Los Rangers atacaban a Trexton, pero Trexton tenía algo de ventaja ya que podía volar.

-ya estoy harta-dijo Holly y sacó su arma de su estuche-modo Blaster ¡Fuego!-en eso Holly le disparo a Trexton, logrando así derivarlo.

-lo lograste amiga, fue un tiro perfecto-dijo Yolei_ gracias por el cumplido-dijo Holly.

-aun no estoy vencido-dijo Trexton, en eso les disparo un rayo de energía derivando así a Yolei y a Holly e hizo lo mismo con Marcelo y los demás.

Los Rangers se encontraban en el suelo_ chicos se sienten bien-dijo Marcelo Tratando de pararse_ si estamos bien pero algo adoloridos-dijo Michael.

-tenemos que idear un plan para así vencerlo-dijo Davis_ pero que podemos hacer-dijo Yolei.

-yo sé que podemos hacer, atacarlo-dijo Holly acercándose para atacar a Trexton_ no Holly no vayas sola-dijo Marcelo.

-miren a quien tenemos aquí, es nada más que la Pink Ranger-dijo Trexton-prepárate porque serás derrotada muchacha.

En eso Trexton le lanzo rayos a Holly, pero antes de que Holly fuera lastimada Marcelo logro salvarla apartándola del ataque_ ¿Holly estas bien?-pregunto Marcelo_ eso creo ¿porque me salvaste?-dijo Holly_ te lo vuelvo a repetir son parte de mi equipo, pero más que todo, ustedes ya son mis amigos y como líder es mi deber ayudarlos y protegerlos-dijo Marcelo

Holly se sorprendió mucho por recibir otra respuesta de Marcelo_ muy bien esta vez te creo-dijo Holly_ pensaba que esta vez no me creerías-dijo Marcelo.

-si pero, hay una primera vez no-dijo Holly.

En eso sus amigos se acercaron_ están bien amigos-dijo Yolei_ si estamos bien, pero ahora debemos derrotar a ese monstruo-dijo Marcelo_ pero como lo haremos-dijo Michael.

En eso Gosei les contacto_ Rangers es momento de que invoquen sus armas principales-dijo Gosei_ entendido Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-y como se supone que invoquemos nuestras armas-dijo Davis_ debe haber algo que podamos hacer-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio la hebilla de su cinturón.

-ya sé cómo hacerlo, síganme chicos-dijo Marcelo y en eso tocaron cada uno la hebilla de sus cinturones-¡invocamos nuestras Dino Armas!

En eso aparecieron sus armas, la de Marcelo era una Espada, Yolei tenía un Shuriken, la de Davis una Lanza, Holly tenía un Arco y Flecha y Michael una Hacha.

-será mejor que te prepares, Trexton-dijo Marcelo_ porque te venceremos-dijo Yolei_ para así proteger la ciudad de Angel Grove-dijo Davis_ y a toda la gente-dijo Holly_ ya que te estas enfrentando a los Power Rangers-dijo Michael

-no le temo a esas armas de juguete-dijo Trexton_ será mejor que cambies de parecer, están listos chicos-dijo Marcelo_ ¡Sí!

En eso Michael y Davis comenzaron a atacarlo y gracias a eso comenzaron a tomar ventaja_ veamos qué es lo que puede hacer esta arma, Omega Hacha-dijo Michael y en eso del Hacha lanzo una onda de energía logrando derribarlo-eso fue espectacular.

Trexton se reincorporo, en eso apareció Davis_ aun no acabamos monstruo-dijo Davis y uso su lanza para atacar y en un momento su lanza se llenó de relámpagos-Omega Lanza-con ese ataque derribo a Trexton nuevamente.

Trexton se volvió a reincorporar-ya estoy harto acabare con ustedes-dijo Traxten y comenzó a volar_ yo no lo creo, Omega Arco-dijo Holly y disparo muchas flechas logrando así derribarlo nuevamente- eso fue un tiro espectacular.

-ahora es mi turno prepárate-dijo Yolei-Omega Shuriken-en eso Yolei lanzo su Shuriken que en sus bordes había una energía de color amarillo, logrando así lastimar a Trexton.

-ahora si estoy furioso-dijo Trexton reincorporándose_ yo no lo creo Trexton, Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo y en eso su espada se llenó de una energía roja-Omega Espada, ataque de corte.

Y con ese ataque logro derribar a Trexton_ aún no estoy acabado-dijo Trexton reincorporándose con dificultad_ cielos sí que no sabe rendirse-dijo Davis.

-es momento de derrotarlo de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo_ por supuesto-respondieron todos.

-muy bien Power Rangers combinemos nuestras armas-dijo Marcelo_ ¡Sí!-respondieron los demás y después sus armas brillaron del mismo color que tenía cada Ranger.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron.

-están listos chicos-dijo Marcelo_ ¡Sí!-respondieron los demás y en eso cada uno se puso a un lado de Marcelo, Davis y Holly estaban en su lado derecho, mientras Yolei y Michael estaban en su lado izquierdo.

-no seré derrotado por ustedes Power Rangers-dijo Trexton acercándose a los Rangers.

-¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Marcelo, mientras el arma se cargaba de energía.

-¡FUEGO!-dijeron todos y en eso el Arma disparo un rayo de energía poderosa, que después de golpear a Trexton apareció la insignia del relámpago, característicos de los Power Rangers, tras eso Trexton exploto y en eso los Rangers separaron sus armas.

-lo derrotamos-dijo Davis con un tono feliz.

-enserio lo hicimos-dijo Holly aun sin creérselo.

-eso fue increíble-dijo Yolei.

-y lo mejor es que protegimos a la ciudad-dijo Michael.

-no Michael lo mejor fue que lo hicimos trabajando en equipo-dijo Marcelo a lo que los demás asintieron.

-los Power Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado-dijeron todos haciendo sus poses Rangers.

Mientras en la nave de Durahan_ sabía que ese inútil seria derrotado-dijo Naga.

-parece que los Rangers ya saben trabajar en equipo-dijo Tanith-pero aun así tenemos que encontrar la forma de derrotar a los Rangers.

Mientras tanto en el centro juvenil_ lo logramos amigos-dijo Davis_ así es y lo mejor es que todos ya trabajamos como un equipo-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron en eso se les acerco Adelle con unos jugos.

-Yolei, Holly tengo que darles las gracias por haberme ayudado en las tareas que les pedí-dijo Adelle_ no fue nada Adelle-dijo Yolei_ ella tiene razón Adelle, puedes contar con nosotras para lo que quieras-dijo Holly.

-gracias chicas, tomen estos jugos invita la casa y también para sus amigos-dijo Adelle_ gracias Adelle-dijeron todos.

-y Marcelo podrías decirnos que tienen de especial nuestros relojes-dijo Yolei_ por supuesto, verán estos relojes también sirven para comunicarnos entre nosotros y también con Gosei y Tensou-dijo Marcelo.

-es bueno saberlo, ya que cuando estemos en problemas, podríamos comunicarnos entre nosotros-dijo Michael_ es cierto y no se olviden de Gosei y Tensou-dijo Davis.

En eso aparecieron Bulk y Skull que regresaban cansados_ Bulk, Skull que les paso-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-aparecieron unos monstruos-dijo Skull mientras trataba de respirar_ y por eso tuvimos que huir-dijo Bulk.

-ya veo, pero Adelle está molesta con ustedes por no haber terminado con el trabajo-dijo Yolei.

-oh rayos, se nos olvidó-dijo Skull_ no te preocupes lo haremos después de tomarnos un descanso-dijo Bulk, pero en eso apareció Adelle detrás de ellos sorprendiéndolos.

-nada de tomar un descanso, terminaran con su trabajo en estos momentos-dijo Adelle y los arrastro a los dos, mientras Bulk y Skull le suplicaban a Adelle que los dejara descansar

Y así Marcelo y los demás se rieron_ vaya esos dos sí que le alegran el día a alguien-dijo Holly sonriendo_ ya lo creo, pero saben mi tío conoció a esos dos-dijo Marcelo.

-en serio y que te dijo de ellos-dijo Davis_ bueno me dijo que si ellos se meten en problemas, eso significa que todo sigue igual-dijo Marcelo y con ese comentario hizo reír a sus amigos.

Continuara…

**Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, haré todo lo posible para publicar el siguiente.**

**GEMITHA0208: **agradezco tus Reviews amiga y como vez, ahora los Rangers ya saben trabajar en equipo, pero eso no significa que tendrán que resolver diferencias entre ellos y te diré que en los capítulos 12 y 15 ya se unirán los miembros faltantes del grupo.

**Espero sus Reviews para que así sepa la opinión que tienen cada uno sobre mi Fic.**


	4. El temor de Yolei

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo episodio, debo decirles que me tarde bastante ya que estoy comenzando nuevamente con mis clases de la universidad, así que es muy posible que vaya a tardar en subir algunos episodios, pero aun así voy a tratar de subir los episodios cada fin de semana o tal vez dentro d días, bueno sin mas que decir a qui les dejo con el episodio 4.**

**4: El temor de Yolei**

En el centro juvenil, se podía ver como Holly y Yolei estaban sentadas en una mesa con sus amigos Marcelo, Davis y Michael.

-chicas podemos saber porque no están trabajando el día de hoy-dijo Marcelo, Davis y Michael se vieron también interesados con la respuesta de sus amigas_ lo que pasa es que ayer trabajamos doble turno-dijo Yolei.

-así es y solo por eso Adelle nos dio el día libre-dijo Holly.

-ya veo, parece que ahora tendremos algo de tiempo, para conocernos mejor no creen-dijo Marcelo, a lo que Holly le respondió con algo de enojo_ y se puede saber que quisiste decir con eso-dijo Holly.

-me refiero a que si nos empezamos a conocer mejor, tal vez podríamos ser grandes amigos y sobre todo a confiar el uno en el otro y solo así podemos ser un gran equipo-dijo Marcelo.

-lo que dice Marcelo tiene sentido-dijo Davis, a lo que los demás asintieron menos Holly.

-que pasa Holly te vez algo callada-dijo Yolei a lo que su amiga respondió_ no es eso, es solo que no puedo entender cómo es que todos ustedes puedan estar de acuerdo con Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-puedo ver que aún no me he ganado tu confianza Holly-dijo Marcelo.

-acertaste con esa respuesta-dijo Holly, a lo que Marcelo le respondió_ que no fue suficiente con la repuesta que te dije la anterior vez-dijo Marcelo.

-Marcelo tiene razón Holly, además tenemos que estar felices de que él no resultara ser un mandón-dijo Michael, ese comentario hizo que Marcelo reaccionara_ ¡oye! Yo no soy un mandón-dijo Marcelo, mientras los demás reían por el comentario que hizo Michael.

-bueno ahora que hacemos-dijo Yolei_ así es ya que nosotras tenemos el día libre-dijo Holly.

-a decir verdad no se me ocurre nada-dijo Davis.

-pues a mí si se me ocurrió algo-dijo Marcelo_ y cuál es tu idea Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-escuche que hay un parque de diversiones, donde tienen barias atracciones, que tal si todos vamos allí para divertirnos-dijo Marcelo.

-para mi es una gran idea-dijo Michael_ yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo Davis.

-ustedes que dicen chicas, nos acompañan-dijo Marcelo, a lo que Holly y Yolei se dieron una mirada y luego dieron su respuesta_ por supuesto porque no, creo que algo de diversión no nos vendría mal-dijo Yolei.

-Yolei tiene razón tal vez podamos aprovechar este día libre para divertirnos-dijo Holly_ bueno entonces no hay que perder más tiempo, vamos a divertirnos-dijo Marcelo, después de eso Marcelo y los demás comenzaron a retirarse.

Mientras los Rangers seguían con su camino en el espacio en la nave de Durahan, se encontraban Naga y Tanith.

-esto es muy aburrido deberíamos ir a la tierra y hacer pedazos a esos Rangers de una buena vez-dijo Naga.

-yo no lo creo, lo único que haremos será enviar monstruos, nada más-dijo Tanith_ tal vez te ofenda lo que te vaya a decir, pero yo recuerdo claramente que el amo Durahan dijo que nosotros podíamos encargarnos de ellos-dijo Naga.

-lo sé muy bien, pero pienso en que debemos distraer a los Rangers y Gosei, para que así ellos no puedan saber lo que nuestro amo Durahan está planeando-dijo Tanith.

-y eso que, yo soy más que suficiente para destruir a esos Rangers-dijo Naga_ si claro, como aquella vez que fuiste y ellos te derrotaron y tuviste que huir-dijo Tanith.

-sabes muy bien que no fue así, solo me retire de manera momentánea-dijo Naga.

-si lo que tú digas Naga, pero ahora debemos distraer a los Rangers y si es posible tal vez el monstruo que enviemos pueda tener la suerte de derrotarlos -dijo Tanith.

-pues espero que el siguiente que enviemos haga bien su trabajo-dijo Naga_ yo también espero lo mismo Naga-dijo Tanith.

En eso apareció un monstruo con aspecto de lagartija y de un águila.

-en que puedo ayudarlos jefes-dijo aquella criatura.

-deja la cortesía cabeza de chorlito-dijo Naga_ puedes dejar de hablar Naga, Kishin necesitamos que vayas a la tierra y acabes con los Power Rangers-dijo Tanith.

-como digas Tanith, acabare con esos Power Rangers-dijo Kishin.

Mientras tanto con Marcelo y sus amigos, iban al parque de diversiones.

-muy bien amigos a que juego subimos primero-dijo Marcelo emocionado.

-quieres calmarte Marcelo y no te emociones nos subiremos a todos los juegos-dijo Holly_ Holly tiene razón Marcelo, deberías calmarte-dijo Yolei.

-que les parece si nos subimos a la montaña rusa-dijo Michael_ crees que sea buena idea Michael, recuerda que comiste mucho-dijo Davis.

-no te preocupes amigo, yo tengo un estomago muy fuerte-dijo Michael_ apuesto a que no podrá soportar el juego y va a vomitar-dijo Marcelo_ que te pasa Marcelo, cuando digo que tengo un estomago fuerte, lo digo enserio-dijo Michael.

-si claro, apuesto 20 dólares a que vas a vomitar-dijo Marcelo_ acepto la apuesta-dijo Michael y en eso los dos se dirigieron muy rápido a la entrada de la montaña rusa.

-esto no va a terminar bien-dijo Davis_ estamos de acuerdo-dijeron Yolei y Holly, mientras seguían a sus amigos.

Todos se subieron a la montaña rusa y disfrutaron del paseo (si claro un paseo, menos para Michael XD jajaja) y como tuvo que suceder, Marcelo tenía razón y después de terminar el juego, todos se bajaron y Michael no pudo aguantar, busco un basurero y comenzó a vomitar.

-pero qué asco-dijo Holly_ ya lo creo-dijo Yolei tratando de no ver.

-te lo advertí amigo-dijo Davis, mientras Michael se acercaba_ no tienes que decírmelo Davis-dijo Michael con una cara de asco.

-lastima por ti Michael, ahora me debes 20 dólares-dijo Marcelo_ de que estas hablando-dijo Michael_ por favor no me digas que lo olvidaste, amigo-dijo Davis.

-pues en realidad si-dijo Michael_ entonces debería decirte que apostaste con Marcelo 20 dólares, si llegabas a vomitar-dijo Davis_ ah sí cierto, ya lo recuerdo-dijo Michael.

-y perdiste amigo, así que dame los 20 dólares-dijo Marcelo_ está bien, una apuesta es una apuesta-dijo Michael, mientras le daba a Marcelo 20 dólares_ a esto le llamo dinero fácil-dijo Marcelo.

-que genial que hayas ganado la apuesta Marcelo, pero no tenemos tiempo para seguir admirando el asqueroso olor del vomito de Michael-dijo Holly_ si tienes razón Holly, lo siento, bueno a que atracción vamos ahora-dijo Marcelo.

Entonces vieron a muchas personas que saltaban en bongee, desde una altura de 35 metros.

-oigan chicos eso si se ve genial, que tal si vamos a saltar en bongee-dijo Marcelo_ estoy de acuerdo, además siempre quise tratar de saltar en bongee, no puedo creer que vaya a suceder-dijo Michael.

-lo que yo no puedo creer, es como puedes estar bien después de vomitar-dijo Davis_ yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo Holly.

-dejemos ese comentario de lado y vamos a divertirnos-dijo Marcelo y todos lo siguieron menos Yolei, el único del grupo que noto eso fue Holly.

-Yolei que sucede-dijo Holly_ no me sucede nada Holly, ustedes vayan a divertirse saltando al bongge, pueden divertirse sin mí-dijo Yolei algo nerviosa.

-Yolei no será que le tienes miedo a ese estúpido juego de saltar en bongge, oh si-dijo Holly_ no es eso Holly es solo que no me gusta, eso es todo-dijo Yolei.

-oh será que le tienes miedo a las alturas-dijo Holly, ante esa pregunta Yolei se puso nerviosa.

-en realidad si es eso amiga, le tengo temor a las alturas-dijo Yolei_ pero no entiendo Yolei como puedes ser buena en el Kung fu y tener le miedo a las alturas-dijo Holly.

-lo mismo pienso Holly-dijo Yolei sintiéndose avergonzada_ no tienes por qué avergonzarte, estoy segura que podrás superar ese temor que tienes-dijo Holly.

-eso espero, pero aun así puedes ir a divertirte con los chicos, yo los esperare-dijo Yolei_ estas segura Yolei-dijo Holly preocupada.

-no te preocupes, voy a estar bien-dijo Yolei_ bueno si tú lo dices-dijo Holly y se fue con los demás.

-sí que soy una cobarde por tenerle miedo a las alturas-dijo Yolei deprimida sobre una pared.

Mientras tanto con los demás, los chicos hacían fila para saltar en bongge y vieron como Holly llegaba.

-oye Holly donde esta Yolei-dijo Marcelo, al ver que Yolei no estaba_ ella tuvo que ir al baño si eso, tuvo que ir al baño-dijo Holly nerviosa.

-bien es nuestro turno, oye Marcelo te molesta si Davis y yo somos los primeros-dijo Michael.

-no claro que no me molesta, sigan ustedes-dijo Marcelo_ gracias por entender compañero, muy bien vamos a divertirnos Davis-dijo Michael.

-no sé si esto sea mi tipo de juego-dijo Davis algo nervioso_ oh vamos no seas cobarde-dijo Michael arrastrando a Davis, mientras Marcelo y Holly veían como Michael y Davis se subían al juego.

-bueno dime la verdad Holly, que le sucede a Yolei-dijo Marcelo, sorprendiendo con esa pregunta a Holly.

-ah que te refieres Marcelo-dijo Holly nerviosa_ no soy tonto Holly, ahora dime que es lo que le pasa a Yolei-dijo Marcelo de manera serie y eso hizo que Holly se pusiera más nerviosa, hasta que no aguanto la presión y decidió decirle la verdad a Marcelo.

-está bien te lo diré, Yolei no quiso acompañarnos ya que le tiene miedo a las alturas-dijo Holly_ así que era eso, nunca pensé en que Yolei tuviera un fobia como esa-dijo Marcelo preocupado-será mejor ir a buscarla.

-pero ella me dijo que quería estar sola-dijo Holly_ tal vez, pero nosotros somos un equipo y tenemos que ayudarnos en cualquier problema que tengamos, además somos sus amigos así que tenemos que ayudar a Yolei a superar su miedo-dijo Marcelo.

-tú crees que ella lo tome bien-dijo Holly no muy convencida.

-seré sincero contigo Holly… -dijo Marcelo de manera serie, que hizo que Holly estuviera intrigada por la respuesta-no lo sé.

Esa respuesta hizo que Holly casi se cayera al estilo anime –no puedo creer que Marcelo me mantuviera en suspenso, solo para decir esa tontería-dijo Holly en su pensamiento_ bueno dejemos eso de lado, busquemos a Yolei-dijo Marcelo.

Mientras tanto con Yolei se vio que todavía estaba deprimida.

-no puedo creerlo, soy una Power Ranger, pero le tengo miedo a las alturas-dijo Yolei deprimida-ni siquiera sé porque fui elegida para ser una Power Ranger, será mejor que vuelva al centro juvenil.

Yolei comenzaba a irse del parque de diversiones, mientras tanto en el centro de mando pudo observarse a Gosei y a Tensou que conversaban con alguien en el globo visor.

-Gosei hace 3 días sentí como nuevos poderes Rangers eran activados, sabes si esos poderes están en la ciudad de Angel Grove-dijo alguien que tenía la voz de una mujer adulta y se pudo ver que tenía un vestido de seda blanco y una capa azul zafiro y una corona blanca con el signo del relámpago (si no saben quién es, pues es más que obvio que no vieron el Fic Power Rangers Furia Dragón), era Elsa.

-tienes toda la razón Elsa, nuevos poderes Rangers llegaron a la tierra-dijo Gosei.

-eso me da mucho gusto, tal vez Yubel y los demás puedan usar esos nuevos poderes Rangers y puedan proteger la ciudad-dijo Elsa_ eso será imposible Elsa-dijo Tensou.

-porque lo dices Tensou-dijo Elsa_ porque esos poderes Rangers ya tienen dueños-dijo Tensou.

-si lo que dices es verdad, saben quiénes son los nuevos Rangers-dijo Elsa_ así es, nosotros sabemos quiénes son-dijo Tensou_ entonces podrían decirnos quienes son-dijo Alpha que apareció repentinamente en la pantalla del globo visor junto con Elsa.

-por supuesto, el Black ranger se llama Michael, el nombre de la Pink Ranger es Holly, el Blue Ranger es Davis, Yolei es la Yellow Ranger y el Red Ranger y líder del equipo de los Rangers Dino Omega es nada más ni nada menos que…-dijo Tensou pero fue interrumpido por Elsa.

-es Yubel no es así-dijo Elsa_ en realidad no Elsa-dijo Gosei y ante esa respuesta, Elsa estuvo muy intrigada por saber quién era el Red Ranger_ entonces quien es el Red Ranger-dijo Elsa.

-el Red Ranger es Marcelo, el sobrino de Tommy-dijo Gosei_ que fue lo que dijiste Gosei, que Marcelo es el Red Ranger, puedes decirme cómo fue que Marcelo se metió en todo este problema-dijo Elsa preocupada.

-bueno la verdad Elsa, lo que sucedió fue que cuando los nuevos poderes Rangers llegaron a la tierra, Marcelo fue el primero en hacer contacto con esos poderes y Marcelo se convirtió en el Red Ranger-dijo Gosei.

-como permitiste que Marcelo se metiera en estos asuntos de ser Power Ranger Gosei, tuve más que suficiente que Yubel sea haya convertido en Ranger, pero meter al sobrino de Tommy, en este asunto de ser Ranger no parece buena idea, creo que lo mejor que deberías hacer es decirle a Marcelo que renuncie a sus poderes Ranger y que se los entregue a Yubel, creo que así será mejor, además Tommy ya tuvo suficiente con ayudar a Yubel sobre ser Ranger y no puedo permitir que él tenga más trabajo para enseñarle a Marcelo-dijo Elsa de manera muy seria.

-es muy seguro que no te va a gustar lo que diré, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso Elsa-dijo Gosei.

-Gosei por favor no lo hagas más difícil, además no puedo permitir que Marcelo corra peligro por ser un Power Ranger, ya tuvo suficiente cuando ese monstruo lo capturo y Yubel y los demás tuvieron que rescatarlo a él y a otras personas-dijo Elsa.

-Elsa sé que te preocupa Marcelo, pero te aseguro que él va a estar bien-dijo Gosei_ como puedes estar tan seguro de eso Gosei-dijo Elsa.

-porque Marcelo lo hizo muy bien como Red Ranger sobre todo cuando busco a los demás miembros del equipo y lograron proteger la ciudad de una ataque, además Marcelo es un buen líder se preocupa por sus amigos y quiere protegerlos, además, él está decidido a ser un Power Ranger, sobre todo cuando sabe que Yubel y los demás no pueden usar las garras de Dragón-dijo Gosei.

-se lo dijiste Gosei, Marcelo no tenía por qué saber la verdad-dijo Elsa_ no te preocupes Elsa, no le dijo los detalles más importantes, lo único que Marcelo sabe es que Yubel y los otros no pueden usar las garras de Dragón-dijo Gosei.

-bueno eso es buena señal, pero mantén el secreto aun, yo personalmente le diré a Marcelo las razones-dijo Elsa.

-como tú digas Elsa-dijo Gosei, pero en ese momento sonó la alarma del centro de mando.

-oh rayos no puede ser un monstruo acaba de aparecer-dijo Tensou_ Tensou puedes decirme, en donde está el monstruo-dijo Elsa.

-el monstruo está acercándose al parque de diversiones que está en la ciudad de Angel Grove-dijo Tensou.

-Tensou comunícate con Marcelo y los demás, diles que un monstruo está acercándose al parque de diversiones-dijo Gosei.

-como digas Gosei-dijo Tensou_ espero que Marcelo no salga lastimado-dijo Elsa preocupada.

-no tienes por qué preocuparte Elsa, Marcelo detendrá a ese monstruo y con la ayuda de sus amigos lo lograra-dijo Gosei.

-eso espero, llegare a la tierra dentro de 2 semanas, aún tengo que seguir investigando-dijo Elsa_ lo entiendo Elsa, no te preocupes Marcelo y los demás protegerán la ciudad hasta que regreses-dijo Gosei.

-te lo encargo Gosei, nos veremos después-dijo Elsa y al decir esas últimas palabras la comunicación se cortó.

-muy bien, Tensou ya te comunicaste con los Rangers-dijo Gosei_ todavía no Gosei, pero ya me estoy contactando con uno de ellos-dijo Tensou, mientras trataba de comunicarse con los Dino Omega Rangers.

Mientras en el parque de diversiones, se vio que Yolei estaba por salir del parque de diversiones.

-Yolei a dónde vas-dijo Marcelo y Yolei volteo y vio que eran Marcelo y Holly_ que es lo que hacen aquí-dijo Yolei.

-vinimos para saber si estabas bien-dijo Marcelo_ es cierto lo que dice Marcelo, Holly-dijo Yolei_ así es amiga-dijo Holly.

-Holly ya me conto de tu temor a las alturas Yolei-dijo Marcelo, cosa que sorprendió a Yolei que vio a su amiga_ Holly por que le dijiste-dijo Yolei_ lo siento amiga, pero Marcelo me estaba presionando-dijo Holly arrepentida.

-Yolei no tienes por qué avergonzarte por tenerle miedo a las alturas-dijo Marcelo_ si claro, ni siquiera sabes cómo me siento Marcelo-dijo Yolei.

-tal vez, pero recuerda Yolei-dijo Marcelo de manera seria, lo que causo que Yolei le prestara atención- Davis, Michael y yo, somos tus amigos, incluso tienes a tu mejor amiga que es Holly, lo que quiero decir es que nosotros te vamos a ayudar para que superes tu miedo, además no podrás saber cuándo superaras tu miedo si no lo enfrentas.

-lo dices enserio Marcelo-dijo Yolei_ por supuesto, además todos tenemos algo que nos da miedo-dijo Marcelo

-enserio entonces dinos a que le tienes miedo Marcelo-dijo Holly de manera burlona_ bueno yo…yo…-dijo Marcelo nervioso y desanimado, pero antes de dar su respuesta sonó su comunicador.

-que es ese sonido-dijo Yolei_ es muy seguro que sea Gosei, vas a otro lugar donde no nos vean-dijo Marcelo_ vas haya-dijo Holly, que vio un lugar donde no había mucha gente.

-que sucede Gosei-dijo Marcelo por el comunicador_ Rangers deben saber que un monstruo esta acercándose al parque diversiones, deben ir a detenerlo antes de que lastime a gente inocente-dijo Gosei.

-nosotros ya estamos en el parque de diversiones Gosei-dijo Marcelo_ entonces no pierdan tiempo, deben evacuar a las personas-dijo Gosei_ entendido Gosei-dijo Marcelo y junto a Holly y Yolei fueron a evacuar a las personas.

-como haremos para evacuar a todas las personas del parque-dijo Holly, en eso vieron que alguien tenía un megáfono.

-lo siento pero necesito el megáfono-dijo Marcelo quitándoselo y comenzó a hablar por el megáfono- ¡por favor escúchenme, un monstruo está atacando, deben evacuar rápido!-tras decir eso Marcelo, la gente comenzó a evacuar, en eso Davis y Michael se acercaron.

-se puede saber que sucede con ustedes-dijo Michael_ quieres dejar de quejarte, Gosei nos contactó-dijo Holly.

-enserio y que fue lo que les dijo-dijo Davis_ nos dijo que un monstruo está acercándose-dijo Marcelo, en eso apareció Kishin y comenzó a encarar a Marcelo y a los demás.

-díganme donde están los Power Rangers-dijo Kishin_ por si no lo sabes, nosotros somos los Power Rangers-dijo Holly.

-enserio, entonces voy a acabarlos, guerreros Temjuz ataquen-dijo Kishin y los guerreros Temjuz aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar a los Rangers.

-vamos al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo y en eso los demás comenzaron a atacar a los Temjuz.

Se vio que Michael estaba teniendo algo de dificultades, pero luego comenzó a usar algunos objetos del parque de diversiones para tomar ventaja sobre los Temjuz, mientras con Holly se vio que ella estaba teniendo ventaja sobre los Temjuz, ya que al usar toda su agilidad iba derrotándolos, con Davis se vio que tenía muchos problemas, pero después uso todo su ingenio y uso el complejo diseño de los juegos del parque de diversiones para tomar ventaja sobre los Temjuz, mientras con Yolei se vio que su habilidad en el Karate la ayudaba mucho en derrotar a los Temjuz y con Marcelo no hubo problema ya que su habilidad en el Karate y Kung fu eran suficientes para derrotar a los Temjuz.

Pero en algún momento Holly se vio acorralada y tuvo que subir a la atracción que era saltar en bongge y tuvo que subir por una escalera los 35 metros de altura que tenía el juego y los Temjuz lo siguieron cosa que noto Marcelo.

-oh cielos, los Temjuz están siguiendo a Holly-dijo Marcelo entonces vio que Yolei estaba más cerca que el del juego-Yolei ve a ayudar a Holly.

-está bien-dijo Yolei y se sorprendió que Holly estaba subiendo en el juego del bongge- vamos Yolei debes superar tu miedo, hazlo por tu amiga-se dijo a si misma Yolei y comenzó a subir por las escaleras con algo de miedo.

-demonios no hay mucho espacio para que me pueda defender de estos Temjuz-dijo Holly pero aun así comenzó a tomar ventaja sobre los Temjuz poco a poco y logro derribar a 2 Temjuz, pero en un descuido el Temju derribo a Holly.

-¡no Holly!-dijo Marcelo al ver como Holly caía_ esto no puede acabar así-dijo Davis asustado por lo que podría pasar.

-¡no Holly!-dijo Yolei que se lanzó sin ningún temor para ayudar a su amiga, claro no sin antes ponerse en los objetos de seguridad, que se usan para poder saltar en bongge y logro atrapar a Holly antes de que estuviera a 5 metros de caer al suelo y de que se produjera una tragedia.

-Yolei gracias por salvarme y lo mejor es que lo hiciste superando tu miedo-dijo Holly que ya estaba en el suelo_ no iba a permitir que mi amiga se lastimar, ahora si no te molesta... me podrías ayudar a bajar-dijo Yolei que estaba colgada de cabeza_ ups si lo siento-dijo Holly ayudando a su amiga.

En eso las chicas fueron a donde estaban los demás_ Holly me alegra que estés bien, hiciste un buen trabajo Yolei-dijo Marcelo_ gracias por el cumplido Marcelo-dijo Yolei, en eso Kishin se acercó.

-Rangers esto aún no ha acabado-dijo Kishin, mientras lanzaba unos rayos de energía y los Rangers lo evadieron a tiempo.

-es hora de igualar el marcador Marcelo-dijo Michael_ ya lo creo, están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo_ Si-respondieron todos.

-¡Omega Poder, Morfosis Amigos!-dijo Marcelo_ Mastodonte_ Pterodáctilo_ Torosaurio_ Cephalosaurio_ Carnotauro.

En eso Marcelo y los demás aparecieron con sus trajes de Rangers_ Power Rangers Dino Omega-dijeron todos.

-muy bien amigos, acabemos de una buena vez con ese monstruo-dijo Marcelo_ Si-respondieron los demás y comenzaron a atacar a Kishin.

Se puedo ver que los Rangers les costaba trabajo en tomar ventaja en la pelea, pero en ese momento Kishin uso las partes de sus brazos y comenzó a volar_ será mejor que se preparen Rangers-dijo Kishin que se acercaba a los Rangers desde el aire-fuera bombas-tras decir eso Kishin disparo rayos de energía de sus ojos que derribo a los Rangers y después de que ellos se levantaran Kishin volvió a atacarlos nuevamente logrando derribarlos nuevamente.

-cielos este monstruo nos está dando una paliza-dijo Michael_ tenemos que encontrar una forma de detenerlo-dijo Holly, mientras ella y los demás se levantaban_ cuidado está acercándose de nuevo-dijo Davis.

-Dino arma modo Blaster, Fuego-dijo Marcelo, mientras disparaba, pero Kishin evadió el ataque- cielos evadió los disparos.

-tenemos que idear un plan para derribarlo-dijo Davis_ si pero que vamos a hacer-dijo Holly.

En ese momento Yolei noto que Kishin voló por un instante cerca del juego de atracción que era el de saltar en bongge.

-yo tengo un plan amigos, se cómo podemos detenerlo-dijo Yolei_ enserio, dinos tu plan Yolei-dijo Michael_ solo atráiganlo cerca del juego para saltar en bongge-dijo Yolei, mientras a acercarse al juego.

-como tú digas Yolei, vamos chicos-dijo Marcelo, en eso decidieron llamar la atención de Kishin-oye cabeza hueca, apuesto a que no puedes atrápanos.

En eso Kishin se molestó y persiguió a los Rangers, hasta que lo guiaron al juego de saltar en bongge y se pudo ver que Yolei ya estaba en la cima_ muy bien esta es mi única oportunidad, Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei, mientras su Arma aparecía- bien Yolei no tengas miedo tus amigos dependen de ti-se dijo así misma Yolei y vio como Kishin se acercaba a sus amigos.

-este es su fin Rangers-dijo Kishin pero en eso noto que la Yellow Ranger no estaba- esperen donde está su amiga-dijo Kishin que se mantenía volando.

-justo arriba de ti-dijo Yolei mientras saltaba y su arma se cargada de una gran energía y se vio como la imagen de su Zord aparecía detrás de ella- ¡Omega Shuriken, Golpe Final!-dijo Yolei y lanzo su Shuriken a Kishin, logrando así derribarlo.

-bien hecho Yolei-dijo Marcelo mientras se acercaba dónde estaba Yolei y los demás Rangers se acercaron también_ eso fue increíble amiga-dijo Holly.

-si tienes razón lo hice muy bien-dijo Yolei, entonces vieron como Kishin comenzaba a levantarse_ esto no se ha acabado Rangers-dijo Kishin.

-es lo que tú crees, es hora de combinar nuestras armas amigos-dijo Marcelo, en eso aparecieron las demás armas de los Rangers y como sucedió la anterior vez, las armas de los Rangers comenzaron a brillar con su color designado.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron- tienes los honores Yolei.

-Gracias Marcelo, Omega Dino Blaster-dijo Yolei y el arma comenzaba a cargarse de energía_ no le tengo miedo a su juguete-dijo Kishin.

-¡FUEGO!-dijeron los Rangers y el Arma disparo el rayo de energía dándole de lleno a Kishin y se formó el símbolo del relámpago y después de eso Kishin exploto_ lo logramos amigos-dijo Yolei.

Pero en la nave de Durahan se vio que Naga estaba Molesto_ esto aún no ha acabado Rangers, lanza el rayo de plasma Tanith-dijo Naga_ como tú digas Naga-dijo Tanith, mientras apretaba un botón de color rojo-disparando rayo de plasma.

Mientras los Rangers festejaban, Marcelo noto como un rayo de energía comenzaba a acercarse_ oigan amigos miren eso-dijo Marcelo_ pero que rayos es eso-dijo Davis.

Y entonces los Rangers vieron como el rayo golpeo los restos que quedaban de Kishin y se vio como Kishin se regeneraba y se volvía más grande_ Oh si, sorpresa Rangers-dijo Kishin_ que fue lo que sucedió, cuando ese rayo golpeo los restos de ese monstruo, fue como si hubiera vuelto a la vida y no solo eso, sino que aumento de tamaño-dijo Davis.

-dejemos las preguntas para un lado, tenemos que detenerlo-dijo Marcelo_ si tienes razón-dijo Davis_ muy bien vamos por el amigos-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron_ ¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Ya!

En eso aparecieron los Zords_ muy bien, vamos a detener a Kishin ahora-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y así logro llegar a la cabina de control de su Zord- Aquí el líder Marcelo, tomen sus posiciones amigos.

Y se vio como los demás saltaban y llegaban a las cabinas de sus respectivos Zords_ aquí Michael reportándose para el trabajo_ aquí Davis sistemas activados_ aquí Yolei lista para el combate_ acabemos con ese monstruo de una buena vez, Holly lista y preparada.

-es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo y en eso presiono el botón que tenía la imagen de su moneda de poder y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

En eso los Zords comenzaron a sufrir cambios para así formar el Megazord, el Mastodonte se dividió en dos, su cabeza se transformó y así logro que se convirtieran en dos brazos, el Torosaurio y el Cephalosaurio se transformaron en pies robóticos, el Carnotauro se conectó con el Torosaurio y el Cephalosaurio y los brazos del Mastodonte se conectaron con el Carnotauro y la cabeza del Carnotauro (bueno es lo mismo que el Tiranosaurio de la primera generación) en eso el Pterodáctilo parte de su cuerpo se formó para la parte del pecho y otro para la cabeza y el rostro del Megazord se reveló con un par de ojos de color amarillo que brillaban, que daban la señal de que el Megazord había completo la transformación.

-Dino Megazord activado-dijeron los Rangers_ muy bien chicos acabemos con esto de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo.

Y se vio como Kishin se acercaba a al Dino Megazord y comenzaba a atacar, pero se vio que el Megazord bloqueaba cada golpe que daba Kishin y de un momento se vio que el Megazord le asesto 3 golpes lo que causo que Kishin fuera derribado_ muy bien, tenemos la ventaja amigos-dijo Marcelo_ yo no lo creo Rangers-dijo Kishin que se reincorporó y alzo el vuelo y lanzo rayos de energía lo que causo que el Megazord fuera derribado.

-demonios olvidamos que ese sujeto podía volar-dijo Michael_ mientras pueda volar tendrá ventaja sobre nosotros-dijo Davis, mientras el Megazord se levantaba.

-ojala el Megazord pudiera volar-dijo Holly_ debe haber una manera de hacer aterrizar a ese monstruo, si tan solo tuviéramos alguna arma de larga distancia-dijo Marcelo preocupado, mientras Kishin los volvió a atacar y el Megazord fue nuevamente derribado, en ese momento a Yolei se le ocurrió una idea .

-oigan chicos, se me ocurrió una idea-dijo Yolei llamando la atención de sus amigos_ ¿y cuál es Yolei?-pregunto Marcelo.

-podríamos usar la Espada Omega del Megazord y lanzársela a ese tipejo, solo tal vez podríamos derivarlo-dijo Yolei_ tal vez podría funcionar-dijo Davis_ y que tal sino Davis-dijo Michael.

-no hay otra alternativa, tenemos que intentarlo, sino ese monstruo nos va a derrotar-dijo Marcelo, mientras todos tomaban el control del Megazord, logrando así que el Megazord se pusiera de pie nuevamente_ al parecer no fue suficiente esos ataques que les di verdad, pues entonces aquí les va otro-dijo Kishin.

-necesitamos Omega Espada, ahora-dijo Marcelo en eso del cielo apareció una espada y el Megazord la tomo con su mano derecha_ ese juguete no les servirá de nada-dijo Kishin y les disparo rayos de energía.

-tenemos que desviar su ataque-dijo Marcelo y en eso el Megazord uso la espada para desviar el ataque de Kishin_ como fue que hicieron eso-dijo Kishin sorprendido_ aún tenemos más sorpresas tonto-dijo Yolei- Holly tú tienes buena puntería, hazlo aterrizar.

-por supuesto amiga-dijo Holly y calculo en donde tenían que lanzar la espada- ya lo tengo en la mira.

-muy bien amigos lancemos la espada ahora-dijo Marcelo, el Megazord lanzo la espada con mucha fuerza y Kishin fue derribado_ demonios eso dolió-dijo Kishin que comenzaba a levantarse.

-es nuestra oportunidad amigos-dijo Yolei, en eso el Megazord tomo nuevamente su espada y se fue acercando a Kishin_ es hora de acabar con el-dijo Marcelo.

-Dino Megazord, Golpe Final-dijeron los Dino Omega Rangers, en eso la espada del Megazord se llenó de energía de 5 colores distintos que eran de los Rangers y de pronto el Megazord dio un rugido de su boca, que parecía de un Carnotauro junto con el de una persona (lamento si no di ese detalle en el episodio 2, pero el Dino Megazord tiene una boca humana, igual que el Megazord fuerza salvaje) y sus ojos de color verde esmeralda brillaron y de pronto le propino un golpe con su espada a Kishin_ esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Kishin, mientras sentía como su cuerpo estaba siendo afectado por el golpe que le propino el Megazord con su espada y de un momento Kishin cayó al suelo explotando, marcando así su final.

Y se vio que en la cabina del Megazord que los Rangers estaban felices por haber derrotado a su enemigo_ lo logramos amigos, los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado-dijo Marcelo, mientras el Dino Megazord bajaba la espada en pose de triunfo.

Mientras en la nave de Durahan_ mira nada más, los Rangers acabaron con Kishin-dijo Tanith_ parece que los Rangers pudieron vencerlo, pero la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte-dijo Naga.

Mientras en el parque de diversiones se vio que la gente había vuelto para pasarla bien y se vio como los Rangers estaban en el juego de saltar en bongge y se vio como Yolei estaba lista para saltar_ vamos Yolei salta, sé que puedes hacerlo-dijo Holly.

-si Yolei, además superaste tu miedo cuando saltaste del bongge para salvar a Holly-dijo Marcelo_ tenías razón Marcelo, si no enfrentaba mi miedo no lo podría superar, creo que ahora si tengo la confianza para hacerlo-dijo Yolei con una sonrisa_ sabes Yolei, jamás pensé que le tuvieras miedo a las alturas, pero ahora se ve que tienes confianza-dijo Davis.

-bueno aquí voy-dijo Yolei mientras se estaba preparando para salta, pero entonces apareció alguien que tenía una máscara de zombi_ vine por tu cerebro-dijo aquella persona con un tono de voz de zombi, lo que causo que Yolei se asustara y saltara.

Y de pronto Yolei se dio cuenta que saltar en bongge no era tan malo, pero estaba algo asustada_ muy bien, quien fue el que me asusto-dijo Yolei, en eso se vio que aquella persona se quitó la máscara y se vio que era Michael-vaya parece que por fin superaste tu temor, además quería mostrarte la máscara de zombi que gane, espero que no haya sido un mal momento para mostrarte mi mascara Yolei, jajaja-dijo Michael con una sonrisa y tras decir eso le saco una risa a sus amigos, menos a Yolei.

-vaya amigos que tengo-dijo Yolei estando de cabeza pero se vio que estaba sonriendo.

Continuara…

**Bueno este es el fin del episodio, me disculpo por haber tardado, pero debo decirles que me llego un ataque de inspiración y es por eso que termine este episodio tan solo el día de ayer, pero estoy casi seguro que hice un buen episodio, espero que estén de acuerdo conmigo y que hayan disfrutado del episodio.**

**GEMITHA0208: **espero que te haya gustado este capitulo amiga, me agrada que te guste mi Fic, te diré que haré todo lo posible por publicar los siguientes episodios, cuídate.

**Pueden dejar sus Reviews ya que quiero saber la opinión que tienen ustedes sobre mi Fic.**


	5. La timidez de Davis

**Hola como están, aquí les traigo el nuevo episodio, les diré que tuve algo de tiempo el día de hoy y sobre todo porque me en estos dias me esta llegando un ataque de inspiración y no quiero desaprovecharlo, bueno sin mas demoras aquí les presento el episodio.**

**5: La timidez de Davis.**

En el parque de Angel Grove a tempranas horas de la mañana, se podía ver a Marcelo que estaba corriendo, hasta que en un punto se detuvo.

-cielos pensé… que estaba en mi mejor forma… pero veo que no-dijo Marcelo agitado por haber corrido-parece que haber faltado… a esas clases de karate y de kung fu… me dejaron en un pobre estado físico… será mejor que… vaya a descansar… después iré al centro juvenil-al terminar de decir eso Marcelo fue a descansar a la casa de su tío Tommy.

Mientras tanto en el centro juvenil estaban Yolei y Holly ayudando a Adelle a decorar el lugar.

-Adelle podemos saber porque, necesitas que decoremos el lugar-dijo Yolei.

-pues verán decidí hacer una fiesta habrá baile y por si fuera poco habrá bocadillos y no se preocupen chicas ustedes y sus amigos están invitados-dijo Adelle con una sonrisa.

-vaya gracias Adelle, bueno con esto cera suficiente, tu que dices Adelle-dijo Holly, mientras terminaba de decorar las paredes_ te quedo muy bien Holly, gracias a las dos por ayudarme-dijo Adelle.

-no fue por nada Adelle, pero podrías decirnos donde están Bulk y Skull-dijo Yolei_ así es, no los hemos visto-dijo Holly.

-no se preocupen por ellos, los mande a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la fiesta-dijo Adelle.

En una tienda se podía observar que Bulk y Skull llevaban unas bolsas que tenían algunos alimentos, como papas fritas sodas y otras cosas más.

-sabes gordo, no pensé que la jefa nos diera otra oportunidad después de lo que paso-dijo Skull.

-por favor Skull, estoy seguro que Adelle está feliz por tenernos a nosotros como sus ayudantes-dijo Bulk con una sonrisa.

-yo no estoy seguro de eso Bulk, ya que las únicas personas en la que confía más aparte de nosotros son Yolei y Holly-dijo Skull.

-tal vez pero nosotros somos los primeros ayudantes y eso dice algo-dijo Bulk, mientras comenzaban a llegar al auto-bueno dejemos de hablar y regresemos cuanto antes, por cierto tienes las llaves del auto verdad.

-por su puesto amigo-dijo Skull, mientras buscaba las llaves en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dio cuenta que no los tenía-oye gordo, no te vayas a enojar pero, no los tengo.

-que fue lo que dijiste y se puede saber dónde están las lla…-pero antes de que Bulk terminara de hablar, él y Skull vieron que las llaves estaban todavía en el auto-esto no puede ser cierto-dijo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

-oh rayos, no puedo creer que esto nos haya pasado-dijo Skull_ no tenemos otra alternativa Skull, tendremos que regresar caminando-dijo Bulk.

-pero el camino es muy largo, nos tardaremos mínimo unas 3 horas-dijo Skull.

-bueno al menos podremos llegar antes de que inicien con la fiesta y ya deja de quejarte-dijo Bulk y fue caminando, mientras Skull lo seguía.

Mientras en el centro juvenil se vio como algunos ayudaban a terminar con la decoración, mientras se veía como Marcelo y Yubel practicaban algo de karate.

-giro y patada lateral-dijo Marcelo mientras daba una patada lateral a un saco de boxeo-ahora inténtalo tu Yolei.

-doy un giro y una patada lateral-dijo Yolei y se vio que pudo hacer esa maniobra básica_ muy bien Yolei, intentémoslo otra vez-dijo Marcelo.

Pero después se vio como Bulk y Skull llegaban muy cansados_ se puede saber dónde estaban y porque tardaron tanto, no se supone que ustedes fueron en el auto-dijo Holly.

-así era pero… tuvimos un problema con el auto-dijo Skull_ exacto y por eso… tuvimos que regresar a pie-dijo Bulk que tomaban algo de aire ya que tuvieron que caminar por 3 horas hasta llegar al centro juvenil.

-y cuál fue el problema que tuvieron con el auto-dijo Holly.

-bueno a decir verdad-dijo Bulk, pero en ese momento entro alguien que tenía un overol de mecánico.

-bien señores ya remolque su auto, la próxima vez no olviden las llaves en el auto-dijo el señor, lo que causo que Holly riera un poco.

-sí, muchas gracias por su ayuda-dijo Bulk_ bueno, nos vemos-dijo aquel señor y se fue, mientras Holly veía a Bulk y Skull un poco divertida.

-olvidaron las llaves en el auto-dijo Holly con algo de risa.

-y que si lo hicimos-dijo Bulk-a todo el mundo le pasa-termino de decir eso mientras se iba con Skull a la cocina para dejar el encargo.

-si claro le sucede a todo el mundo-dijo Holly mientras los veía retirase.

Mientras tanto en la nave de Durahan se veía como Tanith y Naga, conversaban de cómo podrían derrotar a los Rangers_ qué crees que deberíamos hacer para vencer a esos molestos Rangers-dijo Naga.

-no lo sé, pero tengo una idea que podría funcionar-dijo Tanith_ y se puede saber cuál es-dijo Naga.

-tal vez no te acuerdes, pero hace tiempo capturamos los datos genéticos de una bruja que tenía el poder de controlar el viento y el agua y además tenía la habilidad de enviar a sus víctimas a su dimensión, para así eliminarlos completamente-dijo Tanith.

-si lo recuerdo, pero piensas que esa inútil bruja podrá vencer a los Rangers-dijo Naga.

-no lo sabremos, a menos que veamos el resultado-dijo Tanith y en ese momento fue al monitor de la computadora principal de la nave y ahí fue cuando vio los datos del ser que estaba buscando, entonces presiono un botón de color verde y fue cuando una bruja apareció y se vio que tenía puesta una máscara blanca con ojos azules y tenía una corona tenía una joya de color azul y tenía una especie de capa de color blanco.

-aquí Madam Woke, que es lo que desean-dijo aquella bruja.

-Madam Woke necesitamos que vayas a la tierra y destruyas a los Power Rangers-dijo Tanith-y si te es posible envíalos a tu dimensión y destrúyelos ahí.

-entendido-dijo Madam Woke y desapareció en un destello de luz blanca_ espero que esta bruja pueda vencer a los Rangers, porque si no lo hace te juro que tu serás…-dijo Naga señalando a Tanith.

-oh que, según recuerdo el amo Durahan nos dijo que mantuviéramos a los Rangers ocupados y si nos fuera posible los destruyéramos-dijo Tanith, mirando amenazadoramente a Naga-además estamos cumpliendo con una parte del trabajo, mientras el amo Durahan no está.

Mientras en el centro juvenil se pudo ver que todo el lugar ya estaba decorado y se vio como Michael y Davis entraban al centro juvenil.

-oigan amigos aquí estamos-dijo Marcelo, llamando a Michael y Davis que se dieron cuenta y fueron donde estaba Marcelo.

-hola Marcelo como estas-dijo Michael.

-estoy muy bien-dijo Marcelo, pero luego en su pensamiento-aunque en la mañana estuve muy cansado.

-bueno Marcelo puedes decirnos que está ocurriendo aquí-dijo Davis al ver que todo estaba decorado_ yo les puedo responder chicos-dijo Holly, que se acercaba a sus amigos junto con Yolei.

-bueno Holly no pierdas el tiempo y dinos de que se trata toda esta decoración-dijo Michael.

-bueno resulta que Adelle hará una fiesta y nosotros estamos invitados-dijo Holly con una sonrisa y con esa noticia Marcelo y Michael estaban felices, pero Davis no lo estaba tanto.

-vaya, parece que por fin podre, mostrar mis habilidades de baile-dijo Michael-tu que dices Davis estarás en la fiesta, te puedo dar algunos consejos para que conocer a muchas chicas.

-no lo creo amigos, no se me da muy bien el bailar y además…-dijo Davis, pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que Marcelo lo interrumpió.

-no sabes bailar o es que eres muy tímido para pedirle a una chica que baile contigo-dijo Marcelo, en eso Holly le dio un golpe muy fuerte a su brazo derecho-ah… oye porque fue eso.

-deberías mantener la boca cerrada Marcelo-dijo Holly molesta_ bueno amigo si esa es tu decisión no voy a obligarte-dijo Michael.

-vamos Davis, mira aquí hay muchas chicas, porque no invitas a una de ellas al baile-dijo Marcelo.

-no, no lo voy a hacer Marcelo, además es como tú dices, soy muy tímido cuando se trata de invitar a chicas-dijo Davis_ como dices, por favor estoy segura que podrás tener una pareja de baile con una de las chicas que están aquí-dijo Holly

-no lo creo, además tengo que revisar los archivos de programación que tengo en mi computadora-dijo Davis-hasta luego.

Sus amigos podían ver como Davis se iba, pero en un momento en que Davis estaba distraído por revisaba su celular se chocó con alguien, era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-ah… oye lo siento mucho, no me fije… es que estaba distraído-dijo Davis tartamudeando algunas palabras.

-no… no te pongas nervioso, veras es que yo también andaba algo distraída-dijo la chica_ ah… si no te preocupes eso le pasa a cualquiera-dijo Davis.

-oh no… donde está mi brazalete-dijo la chica y de un momento vio su brazalete-ah ahí está.

-no te preocupes-dijo Davis tratando de tomar el collar, pero eso causo que se golpeara la cabeza con el de la chica- hay… lo siento, permíteme-luego de decir eso Davis recogió el brazalete y se lo puso en la muñeca derecha de la chica.

-gracias-dijo la chica, mientras Marcelo y los demás veían como Davis estaba conversando con aquella chica.

-jaja… y tu querías darle consejos para conocer chicas-le dijo Marcelo a Michael.

-y eso que, aunque parece que no necesitaba ninguna ayuda-dijo Michael sonriendo al igual que los demás, pasaron unos 10 minutos y se pudo ver que Davis y la chica estaban sentados juntos en una mesa.

-sabes, te diré que este brazalete es un regalo de mi madre, me lo dio cuando fui la alumna con mejor rendimiento académico en mi anterior Colegio-dijo la Chica.

-vaya eso es increíble, ah por cierto, se me olvidaba como te… cómo te llamas-dijo Davis algo nervioso.

-ah eso, bueno yo me llamo Nicole, Nicole Perkins-dijo Nicole.

-es un gusto Nicole, yo soy Davis Jhonson-dijo Davis sonriéndole a Nicole, pero pudo ver como sus amigos lo veían, lo que causo que Nicole viera al lugar donde veía Davis. Y Marcelo con los demás voltearon la cabeza viendo hacia otro lado.

-bueno y dime, ya tienes a alguien con quien ir al baile que están haciendo aquí-dijo Nicole.

-bueno la verdad no tengo pareja en este momento-dijo Davis desanimado-y tu Nicole.

-la verdad es que no-respondió Nicole, pero de pronto Marcelo y los demás llamaron a Davis.

-oye Davis podrías venir un momento-dijo Holly_ es una emergencia-dijo Marcelo mientras le mostraba su reloj (que a la vez era el comunicador).

-podrías disculparme un momento-dijo Davis mientras iba donde estaban sus amigos_ oye Davis ya déjate de rodeos y invítala esta noche-dijo Marcelo.

-que, esa es la gran emergencia-dijo Davis un poco sorprendido.

-y posiblemente la mayor que vayas a tener en tu vida-dijo Michael_ vamos Davis tu puedes hacerlo-dijo Yolei_ ah bueno… yo en verdad… no sé si pueda hacerlo-dijo Davis sintiéndose nervioso.

-oye Davis, lo lamento pero ya tengo que irme-dijo Nicole mientras veía como Davis estaba nervioso-Davis.

-si Nicole-dijo Davis nerviosos.

-te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de esta noche-dijo Nicole y con esa respuesta dejo a Davis sorprendido_ por supuesto Nicole-dijo Davis con una sonrisa y con esa respuesta Nicole también sonrió.

-sabes estaba pensando que si podríamos vernos en el parque de Angel Grove, junto al lago… para que así pudiéramos conocernos un poco mejor-dijo Davis un poco nervioso.

-por supuesto Davis, me encantaría-dijo Nicole sonriendo.

-que bien, te parece si nos vemos dentro de 1 hora-dijo Davis_ estoy de acuerdo, entonces dentro de una hora, nos veremos en el parque de Angel Grove, junto al lago-dijo Nicole.

El tiempo paso y se vio que Nicole ya estaba en el lago que estaba en el parque de Angel Grove y estaba esperando a Davis, Nicole estaba vestida con una blusa de color celeste, una chaqueta de color Azul, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis deportivos de color blanco, pero de pronto apareció Madam Woke, lo que causo que Nicole se asustara_ quien es usted-dijo Nicole asustada.

-jajaja deberías saber que soy tu pero pesadilla-dijo Madam Woke, mientras se vio como usaba su poder y se vio que Nicole era rodeada por una energía de color blanca.

-pero que es lo que está haciendo-dijo aterrada Nicole.

-que no es muy obvio, me deshago de ti patético elemento de los Power Rangers-dijo Madam Woke.

-pero yo no soy una Power Ranger-dijo Nicole y en eso Madam Woke uso más sus poderes sobre Nicole lo que causo que su brazalete se cayera de su muñeca-mi brazalete.

Y se vio que Madam Woke uso el poder que tenía su gema de la corona y se vio como Nicole era transportada a una dimensión y se vio que en ese lugar estaba oscuro y habían arboles viejos y había un lago.

-pero que sucede aquí-dijo Nicole asustada-donde estoy.

-jajaja bienvenida muchacha-dijo Madam Woke_ Davis por favor ayúdame-dijo Nicole que estaba aterrada.

Mientras tanto en el parque de Angel Grove se vio como Davis llegaba al lago pero se dio cuenta que Nicole no estaba.

-qué raro, ya paso una hora, tal vez decidió no venir-dijo Davis deprimido, pero en eso vio el brazalete de Nicole-este es el brazalete de Nicole, lo que significa que ella estuvo aquí… pero que le habrá pasado.

En eso apareció un grupo de Temjuz que comenzaron a rodear a Davis.

-oh rayos, esto no es bueno-dijo Davis y después uso su comunicador-Marcelo me oyes...

En eso se vio que Marcelo estaba ayudando en los toques finales de la decoración, pero de pronto Marcelo comenzó a escuchar la voz de Davis por el comunicador "Marcelo responde".

-cielos, chicos vengan-dijo Marcelo en voz baja, luego Michael, Holly y Yolei se acercaron-que sucede Davis.

-"necesito su ayuda amigos, estoy rodeado por Temjuz, en el parque de Angel Grove, cerca del lago"_ resiste amigo vamos enseguida-termino de hablar Marcelo y con los demás fueron al parque de Angel Grove.

Mientras con Davis se vio que evadía los ataques de los Temjuz, pero de pronto fue derribado, pero para su fortuna sus amigos llegaron a tiempo_ gracias por haber llegado rápido amigos-dijo Davis.

-muy bien chicos acabemos con ellos-dijo Marcelo y de un momento a otro los Rangers comenzaron a pelear contra los Temjuz (claro que sin sus trajes de Power Rangers).

Se vio como Michael usaba las sillas del parque para hacer maniobras para evadir los golpes de los Temjuz a la vez que también iba derrotándolos uno por uno, mientras con Yolei se vio como ella usaba toda su habilidad en el Kung fu para vencer a los temjuz, con Holly se pudo ver que ella usaba toda su agilidad para evadir los golpes de los Temjuz y de un momento dio un giro mortal para después darle una patada a uno de los Temjuz y con Marcelo se vio que tenía ciertos problemas con los Temjuz, pero después logro recuperarse y fue derrotándolos uno por uno.

-esos Temjuz sí que son un dolor de cabeza, estás bien Davis-dijo Yolei.

-bueno no exactamente-dijo Davis_ a que te refieres amigo-dijo Michael.

-es Nicole…-dijo Davis, pero antes de que terminara de hablar Michael lo interrumpió_ acaso ella no vino.

-no exactamente, por que encontré su brazalete, lo cual indica que si estuvo aquí, pero parece que algo le sucedió-dijo Davis preocupado, pero de pronto el comunicador de todos comenzaron a sonar.

-estamos todos aquí, que sucede Gosei-dijo Marcelo_"deben venir al centro de mando de inmediato"_por supuesto, vamos para allá.

Y de pronto los Rangers usaron sus comunicadores para tele transportarse al centro de mando y de pronto se vio como todos ya estaba en el centro de mando, donde los esperaban Gosei y Tensou.

-oye Gosei, sabes por si acaso que fue lo que le paso a Nicole-dijo Davis.

-por supuesto, como ya deben saber nuestros enemigos comienzan a atacar y su plan fue capturar a uno de ustedes chicos, pero capturaron a Nicole por error-dijo Gosei.

-no puede ser, esto es mi culpa-dijo Davis desanimado_ no tienes por qué sentirte culpable Davis-dijo Tensou

-Tensou tiene razón Davis y no te preocupes, recuerda que hemos enfrentado a otros monstruos y descuida también venceremos a este-dijo Holly.

-será mejor que tengan cuidado Rangers, el enemigo que van a enfrentar es peligroso, observen el globo visor-dijo Gosei y los Rangers lo obedecieron y pudieron ver a una Bruja que fue la misma que capturo a Nicole- su nombre es Madam Woke, tiene el poder de controlar los elementos del viento y el agua, además con la joya que lleva en su corona tiene la habilidad de enviar a sus enemigos a su dimensión para así acabarlos, deben tener cuidado, cuando trate de usar ese poder contra ustedes.

Después de recibir la información los Rangers se sintieron un poco nerviosos_ hay alguna manera de vencerla Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-la única manera es destruir la joya que lleva en su corona, si lo hacen ella se debilitara lo suficiente y así ustedes podrán tener la oportunidad de derrotarla-dijo Gosei_ gracias por la información Gosei, muy bien chicos andando-dijo Marcelo.

-buena suerte Power Rangers y que el poder los proteja-dijo Gosei_ ¡Omega Poder, Morfosis amigos!-dijo Marcelo y la secuencia de Transformación comenzó.

-Mastodonte_ Pterodáctilo_ Torosaurio_ Cephalosaurio_ Carnotauro-después de terminar la secuencia de transformación se vio que Marcelo y los demás ya tenían sus trajes de Rangers y se pudo ver que estaban frente a frente con Madam Woke.

-vaya, vaya parece que los Rangers ya llegaron, espero que les guste reunirse con su amiga, jajajajaja-dijo Madam Woke y de pronto uso el poder de su Joya para así enviar a los Rangers a la dimensión donde tenía atrapada a Nicole.

-que está sucediendo-dijo Yolei_ es como dijo Gosei, nos está llevando a otra dimensión-dijo Marcelo y después de unos momentos los Rangers llegaron a otra dimensión-miren parece que nos trajo donde ella quería.

-eso parece-dijo Davis, pero en un momento vio a Nicole-Nicole estas bien.

-si pero quienes son ustedes, acaso son los Power Rangers-dijo Nicole.

-así es y no te preocupes, te sacaremos de aquí, lo prometo-dijo Davis para después unirse con los demás.

-Nicole está bien amigo-dijo Michael_ si, está bien, pero ahora debemos encontrar la forma de salir de esta dimensión-dijo Davis, pero en ese momento Madam Woke los ataco por sorpresa y con eso ataque derribo a los Rangers, pero después ellos se recuperaron y se pusieron de pie.

-prepárense para sentir mi poder-dijo Madam Woke, mientras lanzaba unos rayos que venían de sus ojos lastimando así a Marcelo y Michael. Y después hiso lo mismo con los otros-prepárense porque van a ser exterminados.

-rápido amigos usen las armas de sus estuches en modo Blade-dijo Marcelo y los otros le hicieron caso y de pronto Marcelo y Michael fueron a atacar a Woke pero ella se avía transportado a unos metros de tras de ellos, tomando así por sorpresa a Davis, Holly y Yolei y derribándolas con las garras que tenía en sus manos.

Pero después Marcelo y Michael intentaron atacarla por la espalda pero Woke los evadió y les lanzo rayos de energía, logrando así derribarlos, mientras Davis Yolei y Holly iban a cubrir a sus amigos.

-chicas, cambiemos a modo Blaster-dijo Davis, Yolei y Holly cambiaron el modo de sus dino armas a modo Blaster-Fuego.

Pero Madam Woke evadió los disparos flotando en el aire_ sus armas no son nada, comparadas con mi poder-dijo Madam Woke y de pronto uso los poderes de su joya para así usar el elemento de agua y derribar a los Rangers.

-esto no va bien, nuestras dino armas no pueden hacerle daño, debe de haber alguna manera de detenerla-dijo Michael.

-debemos encontrar el modo de ganar ventaja sobre ella antes de destruir la joya de su corona-dijo Marcelo, pero en ese momento Madam Woke ataco a los Rangers con los rayos de su joya, mientras una Nicole se veía preocupada_ no puede ser los Power Rangers están perdiendo.

-ahora quien de ustedes será el primero en ser destruido jajaja-dijo Madam Woke, pero en ese momento Davis la encaro.

-esto aún no ha acabado me oíste Madam Woke, chicos que tal si usamos las monedas de poder para enviar a Madam Woke y a mí a otra dimensión-dijo Davis.

-pero eso puede resultar peligroso-dijo Marcelo_ no hay tiempo, tienen que confiar en mi-dijo Davis, en eso Marcelo pudo ver que Davis tenía una gran confianza en sí mismo.

-muy bien amigos, hagamos lo que dice Davis, usemos nuestras monedas de poder para Enviarlos a otra dimensión, están conmigo-dijo Marcelo y los demás respondieron con un si_ invocamos el poder de nuestras monedas de poder-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que las hebillas de sus cinturones brillaban y se vio como un rayo envió a Davis y Madam Woke a otra dimensión.

-demonios esto no era parte del plan, pero no importa cuando acabe contigo, me encargare de tus demás amigos-dijo Madam Woke.

-yo no lo creo, Omega Lanza-dijo Davis, mientras invocaba su arma principal y se vio como Davis iba atacando a Woke, pero ella evadía sus ataques y cuando evadió otro, le asestó un golpe a Davis así derribándolo, pero aun así Davis no se iba a rendir y la ataco nuevamente.

Pero Madam Woke evadía sus ataques y se vio que la joya de su corona brillo y uso el elemento del viento para estrellar a Davis con las Rocas de una montaña, pero Davis no se dejó y se impulsó con una roca, tomando por sorpresa a Woke.

-te tengo-dijo Davis, mientras su Lanza se cargaba de energía de color azul y se vio que su Zord el Torosaurio apareció detrás de el-¡Omega Lanza, golpe de relámpago!-y se vio como Davis le asestó un golpe con su lanza a Woke en forma de relámpagos, logrando así derribar a Madam Woke y por si fuera poco logro destruir la joya de su corona.

-esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Madam Woke mientras se levantaba, en eso Davis trato de contactarse con los otros por medio del comunicador_ oigan amigos, el poder de Madam Woke se está debilitando, en seguida quedaran libres-dijo Davis.

En la dimensión de Madam Woke los demás Rangers escucharon el aviso de Davis_ muy bien lo logro, ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que salgamos de este lugar-dijo Marcelo.

-cuando llegamos, busca un lugar seguro-le dijo Michael a Nicole, lo cual ella asintió con un sí.

-muy bien están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos respondieron Si, en eso se vio como los Rangers volvían al igual que Nicole.

-muy bien, ya llegamos-dijo Marcelo al ver que ya no estaban en la dimensión de su enemigo-vamos por ella-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos lo siguieron, dejando a Nicole.

Y se vio como los Rangers se reunían con su compañero y Nicole estaba asombrada con lo que estaba viendo.

-no puede ser, escaparon de mi dimensión-dijo Madam Woke sorprendida_ pero tú no lo harás Madam Woke-dijo Davis

En eso los Rangers comenzaron el contra ataque, logrando esta vez lastimar a Woke, se vio que Marcelo y Michael le dieron una patada voladora, Yolei y Holly le dieron unos golpes y Davis le asestó un doble Golpe muy fuerte, logrando así derribarla_ es hora de unir las armas-dijo Davis.

-me leíste la mente amigo-dijo Marcelo, mientras las armas de él y de Michael, Holly y Yolei aparecían-hagámoslo Rangers.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron-es hora de acabar con ella Davis.

-tienes razón, ¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Davis, y el arma comenzó a cargarse de energía

-no puede ser-dijo Madam Woke_ ¡FUEGO!-dijeron los Rangers y el Arma disparo el rayo de energía dándole de lleno a Madam Woke y se formó el símbolo del relámpago y después de eso exploto, marcando así su final.

-otra victoria para nosotros-dijo Davis, después de vencer a Madam Woke los Rangers fueron donde estaba Nicole.

-oigan, ustedes estuvieron increíbles-dijo Nicole_ pues gracias por el cumplido-dijo Davis aun estando en su traje de Ranger.

Pero en la Nave de Durahan_ muy bien Naga, ahora es tu turno de hacerlo crecer-dijo Tanith.

-está bien-dijo Naga, mientras apretaba un botón de color verde-disparando rayo de plasma-en eso un rayo fue donde estaban los restos de Madam Woke, regenerándola completamente y por si fuera poco hacerlo crecer, cosa que notaron los Rangers y Nicole.

-que está sucediendo, pensé que ya la habían derrotado-dijo Nicole.

-pues parece que ella recibió ayuda-dijo Marcelo, en eso Davis se acercó a Nicole_ será mejor que vuelvas al centro juvenil, estarás más segura ahí-dijo Davis.

-está bien, tengan cuidado-dijo Nicole mientras se iba.

-siempre lo tenemos-dijo Davis mientras la veía irse y después se reunió con sus amigos-muy bien es hora de llamar a los refuerzos.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Davis, están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo_ Si-respondieron sus compañeros_ ¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Ya!

En eso los Zords aparecieron_ vamos por ella amigos-dijo Marcelo y de pronto dio un salto para poder entrar a la cabina de su Zord, lo que también hicieron los demás Rangers.

-están listos para acabar con esa bruja amigos.

-aquí Michael, por supuesto que estoy listo.

-aquí Davis los sistemas están activados.

-Yolei lista para la Batalla.

-aquí Holly, es hora de acabar con Madam Woke.

-muy bien amigos es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo y presiono el botón que tenía la imagen de su moneda de poder al igual que los otros.

En eso la secuencia de transformación comenzó y se formó el Megazord_ Dino Megazord, activado-dijeron los Rangers_ muy bien chicos acabemos con esa bruja de una buenas vez-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron.

-prepárense porque los voy a derrotar Power Rangers-dijo Madam Woke_ eso ya lo veremos-dijo Davis.

En eso Madam Woke comenzó a atacar pero el Megazord bloqueaba todos sus ataques y de pronto el Megazord tomo ventaja de la pelea ya que le asesto unos 5 golpes a Madam Woke, pero de pronto Madam Woke empezó el contra ataque y la pelea estuvo muy igualada y por lo tanto ambos, tanto como Madam Woke y el Megazord se asestaban unos golpes y los bloqueaban.

-rayos, no puedo creer que esta bruja nos está dando pelea-dijo Holly_ como vamos a poder vencerla-dijo Yolei.

Pero de pronto Madam Woke uso los poderes que tenía_ prepárense Rangers, porque esta acabados-dijo Madam Woke y de pronto de su mano lanzo una especia de tornado que derribo al Megazord_ cielos eso dolió-dijo Michael.

-ya me enoje, acabemos con ella de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord se acercó hacia Madam Woke, pero antes de que le asestaran un golpe Madam Woke levito por los aires para así evadir el ataque.

-eso no les va a funcionar-dijo Madam Woke levitando-y aquí les traigo otra sorpresa-en eso su mano izquierda brillo de un color verde y su mano derecha de un color azul y las combino.

-veamos qué les parece esto-dijo Madam Woke lanzando la energía que unió en sus manos al Megazord y de pronto algunas partes del Megazord empezaron a congelarse, sorprendiendo así a los Rangers.

-como rayos hiso eso-dijo Marcelo_ tienes que recordar Marcelo, Gosei dijo que Madam Woke usa los poderes elementales del viento y el agua-dijo Davis.

-y eso que tiene que ver-dijo Holly_ me refiero a que convino los poderes del viento y el agua y gracias a eso nos lanzó un rayo de hielo-dijo Davis.

-demonios eso quiere decir que mientras tenga ese poder, estaremos en desventaja-dijo Michael.

-aquí tiene otro regalo Rangers-dijo Madam Woke y en eso lanzo un rayo de energía que le dio de lleno al Megazord así derribándolo.

-cielos, esa bruja nos está derrotando-dijo Holly_ al menos, gracias a ese ataque hiso que el Megazord dejara de estar algo congelado-dijo Yolei.

-pero aun así estamos en desventaja-dijo Davis.

-debe haber una forma de vencerla-dijo Marcelo lo pensó mucho pero no se le ocurrió ninguna idea-rayos, creo que tendremos que jugárnosla, necesitamos Espada Omega.

En eso la espada apareció y el Megazord lo tomo con su mano derecha_ vamos al ataque-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord se acercó a Madam Woke y comenzó a atacarla con la Espada Omega, pero Woke evadía cada ataque.

-esto no está funcionando-dijo Yolei_ no puede ser que vayamos a perder-dijo Michael.

-este es su fin Rangers-dijo Madam Woke, mientras les lanzaba el mismo rayo de energía que uso para congelar algunas partes del Megazaord-ya están acabados-y lanzo su ataque.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Davis y se vio que el Megazord se defendió del ataque con su espada lo que causo que estuviera intacto, pero la espada estaba algo congelada.

-pero como hicieron eso-dijo Madam Woke.

-pues muy fácil, lo hicimos porque tenemos mucha confianza entre nosotros-dijo Davis y con esas palabras les devolvió la confianza a sus amigos_ Davis tiene razón, vamos chicos aún no hemos perdido-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron.

En eso el Megazord se acercó a Madam Woke y comenzó a atacar con la Espada y resulto que Madam Woke evadía los ataque, pero en de pronto el Megazord empezó a asestar los golpes logrando así derribar a Madam Woke_ no voy a permitir que me derroten-dijo Madam Woke.

-hay que acabar con ella ahora-dijo Davis y el Megazord se preparaba para darle unos cuantos golpes más con su Espada, pero Madam Woke esquivo el ataque levitando.

-esto no es bueno, mientras pueda levitar en el aire se nos será difícil atacarla-Davis_ entonces hay que saltar-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-que fue lo que dijiste-dijo Holly_ no hay tiempo concentren toda la energía en la Espada Omega -dijo Marcelo.

-este es su fin Rangers-dijo Madam Woke y ataco al Megazord con su rayo de hielo y su ataque volvió a chocar con la espada del Megazord lo que causo que hubiera una especie de nube de vapor-ahora si acabe con ustedes-dijo Madam Woke mientras dejaba de levitar.

-es lo que tú crees-dijo Davis, sorprendiendo a Madam Woke que se dio media vuelta y vio que el Megazord estaba ahí.

-no puede ser-dijo Madam Woke_ ahora es nuestro turno-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord comenzó a atacar logrando asestarle 3 golpes con la espada.

-aun no estoy acabada-dijo Madam Woke y comenzó a levitar para escapar de los ataques.

-eso ya no te funcionara-dijo Marcelo-al ataque amigos-en eso el Megazord dio un gran salto que sorprendió a Madam Woke.

-pero que rayos-dijo Madam Woke.

-Dino Megazord, Golpe Final-dijeron los Dino Omega Rangers, mientras en el aire la espada del Megazord se llenó de 5 energías de colores distintos y dio un rugido de su boca y sus ojos brillaron, de repente al estar cerca de Madam Wokeen en el aire, le dio un golpe con su Espada.

-no puede ser-dijo Madam Woke, mientras sentía como su cuerpo estaba siendo afectado por el golpe que le propino el Megazord con su espada y después de caer al suelo ya que el ataque del Megazord la hiso aterrizar al suelo y después exploto marcando así su final.

-lo logramos chicos-dijo Holly con un tono feliz_ si lo logramos, no lo puedo creer-dijo Yolei.

-yo tampoco-dijo Michael_ y todo fue gracias a que Davis no se rindió y nos devolvió la confianza, gracias Davis-dijo Marcelo_ no fue nada Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-muy bien amigos todos juntos-dijo Marcelo_ los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado-dijeron los Rangers, mientras el Megazord bajaba su Espada en pose de triunfo.

Mientras en la nave de Durahan_ parece que es otra victoria de los Rangers-dijo Tanith.

-ya savia yo, que esa bruja de pacotilla no podría vencerlos-dijo Naga.

-tienes razón, pero recuerda Naga, tenemos que distraerlos lo suficiente, hasta que el amo Durahan vuelva-dijo Tanith.

-si tienes razón-dijo Naga.

Después de eso, se vio que en el centro juvenil, estaban los Rangers (claro sin sus trajes) y estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, mientras se vio que Davis hablaba con Nicole_ sabes Nicole me sentí decepcionado cuando no estabas en el lugar que habíamos acordado… bueno más bien me preocupe-dijo Davis.

-gracias por preocuparte por mi Davis, yo también me preocupe mucho, hasta que llegaron los Power Rangers-dijo Nicole.

-así que ellos te salvaron-dijo Davis sonriendo.

-así es, en especial el que era de color Azul, es mi color favorito-dijo Nicole, sorprendiendo a Davis-además el Ranger Azul era amable y valiente.

-si… -dijo Davis feliz, pero después reacciono-digo, enserio-y Nicole asintió

-ah si se me olvidaba, esto es tuyo-dijo Davis mostrándole a Nicole su brazalete lo que la sorprendió.

-Davis, mi brazalete, gracias-dijo Nicole y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Davis y se vio que él tenía una sonrisa.

-oye Marcelo mira a Davis-dijo Michael y Marcelo y él, vieron a Davis que estaba muy feliz hablando con Nicole-pero que bárbaro, parece que ya conquisto a Nicole y ni siquiera tuvo que bailar.

-en cambio otros chicos, sudan mucho y no consiguen pareja-dijo Marcelo, en eso se vio que Bulk traía un pastel y Skull unos jugos.

-no quiero que hagan alguna torpeza y arruinen el pastel-dijo Adelle.

-no lo haremos jefa-dijo Bulk, llegaron a una mesa y Bulk dejo el pastel en la mesa_ ahí lo tiene jefecita, el pastel sano y salvo.

Pero de pronto Bulk no se dio cuenta que detrás suyo estaba Skull que llevaba los jugos con algo de dificultad y se vio como Bulk choco con Skull y eso causo que Bulk cayera sobre el pastel, de pronto se vio como Marcelo y sus amigos fueron a ayudarlo_ oye Bulk estas bien-dijo Michael.

-Por favor Bulk si vas a empezar con comer las botanas de la fiesta, pero no comiences con el pastel-dijo Marcelo, mientras ayudaba a Bulk-al menos podrías empezar con los emparedados.

-si claro Marcelo-dijo Bulk y vio a Adelle-no se preocupe jefa, traeremos otro pastel.

-no es necesario Bulk, pero por haber arruinado el pastel limpiaras con Skull, el lugar cuando la fiesta acabe, pero por ahora por que no vamos a bailar-dijo Adelle y fue a la pista y los mismo hicieron Marcelo y sus amigos que eran acompañados por Nicole y se vio que Bulk y Skull estaban atónitos por lo que acababa de suceder.

Y se vio como los chicos se divertían, Davis bailaba con Nicole, Michael estaba bailando con Holly y con Marcelo se vio que el bailaba con Yolei. Y se vio que Bulk y Skull todavía seguían atónitos, mientras Marcelo y sus amigos se divertían en la fiesta

Continuara…

**Y aquí finaliza el episodio, espero que les haya gustado, debo decirles que el siguiente episodio lo publique el día viernes o sábado.**

**GAMITHA0208: **espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, me esfuerzo mucho en tratar de meterle algo de humor, espero que el episodio 5 te haya gustado.

**Espero sus Reviews, para saber la opinión que tienen y cuídense mucho.**


End file.
